Seed
by dantesdarkqueen
Summary: Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But Cloud is infertile. To get a baby, Cloud tells Tifa to have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? What are the men's reactions when they find out thetruth?AU EXPLICIT
1. Permisson Granted

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **The first idea I had from last night's on-work hell. I was making a Blizzard, and suddenly I got this 'what if' idea. Yeah, I know I have a ton of other fics already in progress, including "One Wish, One Chance." None of them will be left in the dust, I promise. But I wanted to get this one up and out there before I lost the idea. Oh, and I should mention that this fic will be, for lack of a better term, a tribute to all the various straight Tifa pairings. The only men who won't be featured with her are Barret and Cid and the three fatsos of Shinra (and Don Corneo; I don't think Tifa would willingly touch him with a ten-foot pole). But everyone else will be showing up sooner or later. Hope you enjoy it!

Permission Granted

It was the life Tifa had always dreamed of. Marriage to the man she loved, and that same man spending most of his time at home with her rather than on the road with his motorcycle. Her bar was the most popular in Edge, she didn't have to go out and kill things on a regular basis anymore, and all the terrible memories had faded away. Their former enemies were now close friends, and life was good.

Or so it seemed.

There was one thing that was missing from this perfect life. Cloud had promised her on their honeymoon that he would give her as many children as she wanted. Trouble was, they had been married for three years now, and Tifa had yet to become pregnant.

Visits to the fertility clinics had resulted in a few bills and some promising chances, but in the end it had been determined that Tifa was not the one in need of fertility treatments. Cloud was the one lacking. It wasn't just low sperm count. The doctors had determined that he had suffered the rarest of mako-poisoning side effects: total infertility. If he had had the ability to father children before, that ability was completely obliterated now.

Tifa had already shed her tears for the children her husband could never give her, and all but buried her hopes of ever becoming a natural mother. Denzel was legally her son, but it just wasn't the same.

So she was completely stunned when Cloud burst into the bedroom one night after the bar had closed, exclaiming that he had a way for her to get pregnant.

"How?" was the first word out of her mouth.

Cloud was grinning, but there was a certain wariness in his mako-blue eyes. "Another man."

Tifa sat up, the sheet slipping down around her waist to uncover the sheer nightgown she was wearing. "Another man? Cloud, have you lost your mind?"

"No, Tifa. I've really thought this over. I can't give you children, but another man could. Another man could get you pregnant. He would never have to know it was his baby; we could just raise it as our own and say it was mine. Nobody would ever know it wasn't." He came to sit on the bed beside her and took her hands in his own. "I promised I'd give you babies, and babies I will give you, even if it's only by my permission. Don't you see? It's the only way!"

Tifa bit her lip. She did want babies, but she wanted _Cloud's _babies. He was her husband, after all, and she had promised to remain faithful to him. Even with his permisson, wasn't that breaking her marriage vows?

But... She knew he wanted children as badly as she did, and there was too much hope in his eyes for her to deny him this. She loved him too much to hurt him.

Tifa took a deep breath, and nodded. "I'll do it."

Cloud flashed her that characteristic little smirk, an expression that spoke volumes. "It's perfect. You'll have to sleep with as many men as possible, to make absolutely sure that you don't hit another dud. Whoever you want, as many times as you want, until you get pregnant. Nobody knows about my little problem, so everyone will assume that it's my baby as long as we keep it quiet..."

Tifa listened to her husband plot and plan, and fell asleep listening to the sound of his voice. A baby... Her husband's happiness... What was adultery compared to that?

She'd start searching for prospective lovers tommorow.


	2. First Donor

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor:** Mystic1 had a small issue with this fic in her review, which I would like to address here because she/he never reviews while logged in, making a reply a bit difficult. I don't mind, but it is a bit frustrating. Anyway, she/he said that peole would gossip and Tifa would be found out, and that a sperm donor would be better. Small problem with that: in the AU I've set this in, artificial insemination was availible to the Shinra Scientific Department for the purpose of cloning, but never made availible to the general public. So while there are drugs that can increase fertility in women, there's no real possibility of an A.I. taking. At this point in the medical world here, it's only a 30 percent chance of success. As for Tifa being recognized... Well, if you had read "The End of My Life as I Know It" you would have already known that I have invented a little something called Disguise materia!

Someone You Know

"So who do you want me to go with first?" Tifa inquired, sipping at her coffee.

"I think the first donor should be someone you know pretty well, and that I should be there so you feel a little more comfortable. I won't be there for any others, but I think I should be present for the first time." Cloud took a bite of waffle and washed it down with some milk. "And I've already got the perfect first donor in mind."

Tifa arched one brow in silent inquiry.

"Zack. He's been wanting to get into your pants ever since he first met you, and he has bugged me about a threesome before. He would jump at the chance to sleep with you, and you know him almost as well as you know me. Perfect for the first time."

Tifa nodded and shoveled some eggs into her mouth, chewing in thought. Zack was indeed a good first choice. She trusted him, and knew him to be a very good friend. She'd seen the attraction there, and felt it too. If she wasn't married to Cloud, she would have been going out with Zack already. Besides, according to his ex-girlfriend, the man was extremely good in the sack. For someone to unwittingly get her used to the concept of having sex with someone other than her husband, Zack was perfect.

There was just one thing bothering her, and she voiced this now. "Cloud, why do I have to do this to get a baby? Couldn't I just get one of our friends to donate some sperm and have an artificial insemination? It would be easier than this, probably."

"Tifa, you know as well as I do that that treatment almost never works. It's really expensive, and there's no guarantee that it would take the first time, the second time, or even the tenth time. Doing this the old-fashioned way gives us a much greater chance for success. Besides..." He looked a bit sheepish for a minute. "I've always had this fantasy of you coming home after having sex with another guy and then getting into it with me. And the idea of a threesome appeals to me too. But if you don't want to do it..."

"No, I'll do it," she said quickly. She had reviewed the alternatives in her mind already, and decided this was indeed the best course. She had just needed to hear them from her husband. "So when do we do this?"

"I'll contact him this afternoon. Knowing Zack, he'll be over at the exact time I give him. Bar's closed tonight anyway, so you'll have plenty of time with him. And once it's over, we'll decide who the next donor will be."

As he got up to take his dishes to the sink, Tifa allowed her thoughts to drift to the handsome, black-haired man. Part of the reason she and Zack were such good friends was because there was always an undercurrent of innocent flirtation between them. Cloud was aware of it, and sometimes even encouraged it, but never once had any of them acted upon it.

Tonight would be their sole opportunity.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Tifa was putting away the new bottles of wine and whiskey when Cloud clomped down the stairs into the wine cellar. One look at his jubilant expression (well, jubiliant for Cloud, anyway), and Tifa knew that Zack had said yes. "What time's he going to be over?"

"Nine-thirty. He gets off work at nine, and it only takes about half an hour for him to get here from the site." Zack worked in construction now, and currently he was involved in a project building a hospital. "He did ask about protection, but I told him not to worry about it."

"Good. And I made arrangements with Barret and Elymra; they're keeping Denzel for tonight." Tifa went to Cloud and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with this? I mean, you're going to be sharing me with Zack tonight, and at least one other man until I get pregnant. You aren't going to be there for the other times; are you really sure you're fine with me sleeping around like this?"

He lifted her head up and leaned in capture her lips with his own. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I had a problem with it, Tifa. Truth be told, I think it's pretty hot. All these men will be having sex with you, but you'll still belong to me."

Ah, so part of the equation lay with his ego. Tifa had to smile; of course her husband would find it hot, knowing that so many men still found her attractive and sexy, but that they would never have her in more than the physical sense. Ultimately, he was the only one who could lay claim to her heart.

And to know that he trusted her enough to let her go out and sleep with as many men as she wanted until she got pregnant...

Well, who said that his was the only ego involved?


	3. Time Crawls

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **Working up to the smut. It'll be in the next chapter. To answer Mystic1's review for "One Wish, One Chance" (because I know she's/he's reading this), I didn't write the threesome bit between Tifa, Cloud, and Seph. Sorceress Fujin did. "One Wish" is written using her AU, via her permission. Usually, I only write in my own AUs or the original game-universe. Anyway, onto the fic at hand!

Time Crawls

The day passed relatively fast for Tifa. She tried not to watch the clock, busying herself with the myriad of little chores that came with running a bar and raising a twelve year-old boy, but more than a few times she caught her gaze traveling towards the ticking disc on the wall.

_5 pm_

She finished sorting the newest drink deliveries and shelving them.

_6 pm_

Laundry. Sorting Cloud and Denzel's clothes from her own, and absently tossing a few of Cloud's holey boxers into the trash.

_6:30 pm_

Dinner preparation. Macaroni with real cheese by request from Denzel, along with biscuits, salad, and a cheesecake for dessert. Cloud had brought it home two days ago, knowing how much she loved cheesecake.

_7:30 pm_

Dinner. Reminded Denzel that his project on the various breeds of chocobo was due on Tuesday.

_8:20 pm_

Cloud took Denzel to Barret and Elymra's. Tifa took the opportunity to strip her adopted son's bed and take the blankets and sheets down to the washing machine.

_8:50 pm_

Cloud returned home. Out of chores, Tifa grabbed the remote and started channel-surfing. Her husband joined her after putting Fenrir up.

_9 pm_

Zack was clocking out right now. Tifa felt her heart being racing, and forced herself to calm it down to a normal rhythm.

_9:20 pm_

Cloud got up for a glass of water. Tifa had abandoned the television and was currently hanging over the back of the couch, her ruby eyes fixated on the clock. Cloud patted her ass fondly as he returned to the couch.

_9:30 pm_

The moment the minute hand hit the six, the back door sounded with someone's knocking.

Tifa, despite having expected it, jumped and nearly fell off the back of the couch. Cloud got up and went downstairs to the door through the kitchen, and his wife heard him greet someone, a familiar voice responding in kind. Trying unsuccessfully to calm her racing heart - this was her _friend. _Why was she so nervous, apart from their plans for the evening? - Tifa waved as her husband and a black-haired man wearing a pair of denim overalls entered the living room. "Hey Zack."

"Hey Teef!" There was the biggest grin imaginable on his face, an emotion echoed by the tiny smirk gracing Cloud's. Both of them were fulfilling a dream tonight, a fantasy they had retained for several years.

Tifa would never admit it, but she had a fantasy getting fulfilled tonight too. After all, what normal, red-blooded woman _wouldn't _want to fuck Zack?

As much as they all wanted to get started, none of them was willing to make the first move. It just seemed so..._gauche _to just run upstairs and start tearing off each other's clothes.

But how did one ease into something like a threesome with a long-time best friend?

Zack was the one who supplied the answer. It a tried-and-true method from his high school years, he suggested a few rounds of strip poker.

Tifa had never been very good at poker. Before too long, she was clad only in bra and panties. But then she had a string of good luck, and succeeded in getting Zack down to his boxers, and Cloud out of his shirt. For the martial artist, it was a _very _nice view.

When she got up to go grab some bottles of rum, Tifa noted the sizable bulge in her friend's boxers. The ex had told her that Zack was well-hung, and from what Tifa could see the woman may have been understating it a little. Cloud's was the only cock she had ever seen, but she knew it was larger than most.

Zack's bulge looked even bigger.

Returning to the table, she passed out the drinks and picked up her hand. If either she or Zack lost this hand, the bedroom would be the next stage. If Cloud lost, the game would go on.

She lost.

Two sets of mako-enhanced eyes, one blue, the other purple, were gazing upon her with lustful expectation.

Time to get things started.

Tifa slowly reached behind her to the clasp of the bra, giving the men a heated look from beneath lowered lashes as she unhooked it and slowly drawing it down her arms. She kept the cups in place until the last possible moment, then took off the bra and folded her arms across her breasts in one smooth, extremely quick motion. The guys never even had a chance to catch a glimpse.

"Aw, c'mon Teef!" Zack protested. "Let us see your tits!"

"Zack's never seen 'em before! Have mercy on him, Tifa!"

With a final self-note to remain calm, the martial artist lowered her arms.


	4. Gotta Take What You Want

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me. Well, except the right to call Zack "Blackspike." That nickname is exclusively mine!

**Queen's Quornor:** Just a friendly warning. I live up to my ratings, as most of you probably know by now. Which means this is explicit. Which means if you are any younger than 18 years old, GET BACK TO THE STORY LISTINGS RIGHT NOW. Yes, I know I promised a threesome, and I have delivered. Sort of. Keep waiting. I have a chapter in mind for later that'll really knock your socks off, it this one makes you feel a little cheated!

Gotta Take What You Want

Zack stared at her chest for a long time, until Tifa started to squirm. Cloud, seeing his wife's discomfort, leaned in to speak with his friend.

"You can touch them if you want," he murmured.

Tifa swung herself to the side as Zack stood up and came around the table, thinking that maybe this would work better if she remained seated. But he didn't let her stay in that position; he pulled her up to stand before him, still looking at her breasts. After a quick 'go ahead' gesture from Cloud, Zack reached out a hand.

But it didn't make contact with her skin. It stopped just inches away from actually touching her, trembling slightly.

It was written in his eyes, what was wrong. Tifa could read both his eagerness and his fear in the violet depths. Zack had wanted this for so long that now that it was actually happening, he was afraid it was all just a dream. That it was a trick. That if he did touch Tifa, that either she or Cloud would beat the crap out of him a second later.

Well, that wasn't going to happen. Tifa had a fantasy needing fulfillment here, too, and if he wasn't going to touch her, than she would _make _him touch her. She reached out and guided his hand to her left breast as she stepped in to kiss him.

Zack's hand was larger than Cloud's, warmer and adorned with a few more calluses than the younger man's. Tifa moaned softly into the kiss as he gently rubbed and tweaked her nipple, his other arm snaking around her waist to hold her steady. Tifa's hands slid down his chest and up his back, exploring the rock-hard, perfectly defined muscles there. Her ears picked up the scrape of Cloud's chair being pushed back, and suddenly there was a pair of warm, soft lips kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck. She broke off the kiss with Zack on a head-flinging gasp a moment later; Cloud had bitten the sensative spot at the back of her neck.

While she threw her head back, the black-haired man turned his full attention to her breasts. Licking. Suckling Softly biting. All of which sent electrical jolts of pleasure straight between her legs.

One hand fisted in Zack's shaggy hair, Tifa reached the other behind her for Cloud's pants, drawing down the zipper and reaching inside to draw out his half-hard cock. Squeezing with the perfect amount of gentle pressure that she knew he loved, she began giving him a handjob.

Zack gave her nipples one last, hot lick and fell to his knees, flashing her a naughty grin as he settled his hands on her hips. Cloud's hands slid around her body to cup her breasts; he continued to trail a line of love-bites and kisses along her shoulders while Zack eased her panties down her legs and pulled her hips forward.

Tifa keened when his talented tongue dipped between her folds, dragging along the sensative tissues with expert finesse. The woman's hand unconsciously increased its speed on the cock behind her, making him groan and sink his teeth a little deeper into her neck.

Her body caught up in a storm of sensations both painful and pleasurable, mingling, intertwining into one incredible feeling, Tifa decide that she liked this. It was totally arousing to have someone other than her husband exploring her body, and even enen better to have two pairs of hands roaming across her skin.

And this was only the beginning.

A scream tore from her lips when Zack's tongue suddenly pushing inside her entrance. Her orgasm slammed into her, tightening her body about his tongue. Her fists reflexively clenched, tearing out a few strands of Zack's ebon hair and sending Cloud over the edge. He made a sound between a growl and a moan as his seed spilled over her ass.

Trembling with aftershocks, Tifa watched Zack stand up in front of her, purple eyes glowing with masculine pride. He nodded to Cloud over her shoulder, and suddenly hands grabbed her about the waist and lifted her effortlessly into the air. Tifa realized what her lovers had in mind, and spread her legs wide.

Cloud held her poised over Zack's ready cock until the older man had prepared himself to catch her and support her weight, then moved her downward until the tip of his friend's cock pressed lightly against her entrance. Tifa slid her arms about Zack's neck and loosely wrapped her legs around his lean waist, then nodded. Working together, the men slowly impaled her on Zack's body, sliding her over him until he was in her to the hilt.

Tifa hung onto Zack's neck gasping with wide ruby eyes. So big... She felt stretched to her limits, and the tight friction was mind-blowing. What would it be like when he started moving?

She didn't have to wait too long.

"I think we should move this into the bedroom," Zack said. "What do you think, Spike?"

"Hell yes. But I think I'll just watch now, while you go at it."

Tifa was incapable of voicing her increduality at the moment, but Zack wasn't. "You sure you don't wanna join in? This was your idea, after all."

"I can fuck my wife anytime I want. You only have until morning. Besides, I've already come once. It's your turn."

Tifa suddenly recalled something the doctor had told them. Apart from being completely useless for reproductive purposes, all his dips into the Lifestream had also made Cloud's semen spermicidal. Itr would kill any live, fertile seed that it came into contact with. By bowing out to Zack, he was in fact ensuring that his friend would have a decent shot at getting Tifa pregnant.

"Well, why go all the way to the bed, then? I can do you right here, Teef." Zack carried her over to the abandoned table and swatted the cards onto the floor, Tifa moaning with the friction caused by every step, and laid her down on the surface. Taking her legs in his hands, he draped them over the crook of his elbows and suddenly grabbed the sides of the table. Tifa's eyes widened as she was suddenly spread wide open. Left totally vulnerable to his assault.

Grinning down at her, Zack began to move. From this position he had the freedom to put his entire back into the endeavor, which shoved Tifa nearly to the end of the table with every thrust. The feeling was absolutely incredible, and the fact that her husband was watching his best friend fuck her brains out only made it better.

One hand gripping the table above her head, Tifa slid the other down her body to play with her clit, her upper body writhing and arching as Zack kept changing his angle with every thrust, searching for her G-spot.

She had her eyes closed so the assault was only sensory. Visual stimulation would only end this amazing fucking that much faster, and she wanted it to last.

So she was caught completely off-guard when a pair of familiar lips covered her own, and a hand joined her own on her clitoris. Opening her eyes, she realized that Cloud had leaned over her upside-down to kiss her while Zack kept fucking her. The kiss hot, forceful... From that kiss alone, Tifa knew this was the most turned-on her husband had ever been.

By the same token, so was she.

Tifa screamed into his mouth when Zack finally found her G-spot, the climax hitting her with the force of a runaway train. Zack's hot seed filled her a moment later as he groaned softly, and to her surprise Cloud echoed the low cry, followed immediately by the sound of something wet hitting the wooden floor.

He had come without anybody, including himself, touching his cock.

The three lovers collapsed, sensually exhausted. "Just give me a minute," Zack panted. "Then I'll send you straight to the moon, Teef!"

Tifa ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Already looking forward to it, Blackspike."

They never did make it to the bed that night.


	5. Donor Number 2 and Possibly 3

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **So I take it you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well, there's plenty more just like it in store! This, however, is not one of them. Just a quick clue of what to expect in upcoming chapters. And a quick explanation of this AU, just for reference: Sephiroth was never sent to Nibelheim, but Zack and Cloud were, and they read the documentation of the JENOVA Project and drew their own conclusions. So while Seph turned against the company, he didn't go insane. When Cloud and Zack joined up with AVALANCHE, Seph willingly remained inside the company as their mole. During the final assault on the Shinra building, AVALANCHE (who had more members, including Cid, Vincent (who was awakened while Cloud and Zack were in Shinra Manor), and Aerith; the story of how the former and the latter joined this AVALANCHE might be explained at a later date) lost several people. Among them, Jesse, Wedge, Biggs, and Aerith. The Turks were never sent out to destroy Sector Seven (Reno and Rude secretly joined AVALANCHE for reasons of their own, and worked as moles along with Seph), and Elena was never promoted to Turk-hood. Holy and Meteor never happened. Nibelheim was never destroyed and then rebuilt. AVALANCHE never left Midgar. Etc. No hate complex between Seph and Cloud, no dead Zack, no near-death experiences for Cloud and Tifa, no Jenova-mommy thing, nothing! So there's the long and short of it. Read on!

Donor Number Two... And Possibly Three

Golden light filtered through the lacy curtains, painting the pale flesh of the sleeping beauty in the bed with minute pinpoints of glowing radiance. Moving by increments, the insidious light crept up her body with obvious intent.

Tifa stirred as the sunlight fell upon her closed eyelids, blinking rapidly as she sat up. Still naked, she lay alone in the bed. Her lovers were gone.

Glancing at the clock, she guessed that Zack had already left for work. As for Cloud... Well, his absence could be explained by the rattle of pots and pans downstairs.

Tifa sat up and stretched luxuriously. Hopefully Cloud wasn't making her breakfast in bed again. He was the only person she knew who could ruin cereal.

A short time later, wrapped in her purple silk robe and finished with her morning routine, the martial artist strolled downstairs and into the kitchen. Cloud was scraping a blackened, lumpy mass off a frying pan into the garbage, and there was orange pulp all over the counter where he had apparently tried to make juice. When he caught sight of her, he tried to hide the ruined pan behind his back. "Morning, Tifa. Sleep well?"

"Very." She slinked up to him and reached for the pan. "Here. Let me make breakfast."

"Your kitchen hates me." He flashed her that characteristic smirk as he held the pan high in the air, out of her reach. "I tried making you an omelette and orange juice, but the food rebelled and, as you can see, the food won."

She laughed, and stretched up kiss him. "Well, it's the thought that counts. Have a seat. I'll make us something."

Cloud nodded and relinquished the pan, seating himself at the table. Tifa felt his eyes on her as she bustled around the kitchen, gathering food, cleaning the counter, putting on the coffee pot, and cracking eggs and bacon into another skillet.

"You know something, Tifa?"

"Hmm?" She was chipping away at the encrusted pan with a butter knife while breakfast sizzled in its pan.

"Last night was one of the most incredible I've ever seen. Better than I could have ever imagined."

Tifa smiled and returned her attention to the sizzling food. "You were pretty amazing yourself. Most men would've torn Zack limb from limb for touching me."

"Well, I'm not most men." He stood up and slid his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her forehead. "I'm not having sex with you again until it's confirmed that you're pregnant."

Tifa nodded, relaxing against him. She understood why. "Separate beds again?"

"No. And oral sex is not stopping. Just intercourse."

"That's a relief." She slid the eggs and bacon onto their respective plates. "Can you get the coffee, please?"

"Yeah." Cloud poured them both a mug of coffee, added sugar and cream to one. Tifa liked her coffee as sweet as possible. Her husband preferred black. These were taken to the table with the plates, and the couple sat down to eat.

A few minutes of silence passed before Tifa voiced her thoughts. "So. Who's up next?"

Cloud took a drink of his coffee. "I was thinking Vincent."

"Do you think he'd agree to sleep with me?"

"I think it'd be best to explain things in his case. Just don't let him know that he is niether the first nor the last to try and get you pregnant. Also, I think you should fly solo from here on out." He forked some eggs. "I loved last night, but it's no fun being in a threesome if you can't join in."

Tifa nodded. Hand- and blowjobs were the most he'd gotten last night. "Well, how about we arrange another threesome with Zack after I get pregnant, but before I go back to you alone?"

Cloud's smirk told her everything.

"Ok. Well, apart from Zack and Vincent, did you have anybody else in mind?"

"No. I figured you could find some other men on your own."

She mulled that thought over. Not such a bad idea. She was pretty recognizable around town, but a little leftover from her AVALANCHE days would solve that problem, for about three hours between applications.

And she already had one other man in mind. Cloud's and Zack's partner from AVALANCHE, the man who had personally struck President Shinra's head from his shoulders and brought down the company from within.

Sephiroth.


	6. Is That Hereditary?

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **More sex. I'm trying something a bit different with this one, so if it doesn't sound as good (or whatever...) as my other smut scenes, I apologize. And as an explanation for the metal panels in the windows, Tifa's Seventh Heaven is the still the original Seventh Heaven; Edge doesn't exist in this AU, remember? But it has been expanded and some changes made to the bar over the years, one of which being the capability to withstand a full-blown shootout. Enjoy!

Is That Hereditary or Not?

"So that's the story, Vincent. Cloud can't give me kids, and we really want at least one." Tifa swirled her hurricane around in its glass, idly watching the liquid instead of her friend. "He's given me permission to have sex with whoever I want until I get pregnant, at which time I will resume my vows of fidelity."

"So that's why you called me here tonight, and Cloud's out of the bar." Tifa felt his crimson eyes burning into her, but continued to stare into her drink. She didn't want to know what those same eyes might hold. Contempt? Revulsion? Disgust? "You want me to have sex with you."

"It was Cloud's idea, actually. He wanted me to get used to the idea by having sex with our friends before I go out looking for men. You are the second suggestion; the first has already taken his turn."

Vincent's human hand rested on her shoulder, comforting despite what she was asking of him. "Tifa, I don't know if I'm capable of siring children. All those times with Lucrecia, and it was Hojo's semen that took. And if I _can_ sire a child, there's another problem."

Now she did look at him, her ruby eyes curious.

"I carry Chaos in my body, remember? I don't know if it can be passed on to a child of mine or not."

"So it's possible that if you're the one who gets me pregnant..."

"Then the child's body might carry a monster." Vincent looked at her, his expression unreadable. "I am not opposed to sleeping with you. But knowing this risk, do _you _still want to have sex with me?"

Tifa weighed the options as she took another drink of her hurricane. On the one hand, Vincent might pass the Chaos gene onto his son or daughter, forcing the child to deal with the same problems its father had dealt with for so many years. _If _it even survived. Vincent's body was nearly indestructible; that's why he had survived Chaos for so long. Hojo's experiments had given him an edge no child was ever born with. It was entirely possible that Chaos would destroy the baby before it had a chance to get stronger.

But on the other hand, there was no evidence that Chaos was hereditary. Vincent's father hadn't carried the gene; in fact, he wouldn't have either if Lucrecia hadn't used it to save his life. If Vincent could have children, the baby would probably be just fine. And besides, Tifa trusted him. He wouldn't hurt him; she knew he wouldn't.

And there was one other thing. She'd had a crush on him for years, ever since Zack had introduced him to her. She loved Cloud, but Vincent was the man every woman imagined when they thought of 'tall, dark, and handsome.'

"Yes."

Vincent didn't waste any time, which told Tifa that he had only warned her out of conscience, of guilt; he definately wanted her too. He stood up and went to the panel of switches on the wall, hitting the one that closed the metal shutters on the windows. Tifa had had them installed after some kook had shot up the bar a few years back, big thick sheets of telescoping metal that completely covered the windows and slid into special holes above the windows with the press of a button. That done, the ex-Turk went to the door and opened it, switching the sign to 'Closed' and locking the door behind him. The room was now lit only by the harsh fluorescent lights on the ceiling, which was quickly remedied when Vincent hit the dimmer.

Nobody could see into the bar, nor get in. The lights were low. Ensuring that she couldn't get out while setting the appropriate atmosphere.

It was with a mixture of both apprehension and lust that she watched him walk towards her. Vincent didn't break his gaze with her, unbuckling his cape and sliding it off his shoulders as he approached. Then hs arms hemmed her in, gripping the bar on either side of her, as he closed in for the kiss.

The kiss was slow and sensual, a slow igniting of her senses rather than gasoline to open flame, as Cloud's kisses usually were. So absorbed was Tifa in the hot stroke of his tonge against hers that it caught her completely by surprise when Vincent's human hand cupped her left breast, the thumb rubbing over her nipple.

Somehow, he had gotten her vest open and sliced through her bra without her ever realizing what he was doing.

Tifa moaned into his mouth as his hand explored her breasts with a firm, gentle pressure, pinching and rolling the nipple with practiced finesse. Although she longed to feel his talented mouth on her breasts, Vincent did not cooperate. He kept his moth on hers, muffling the soft noises she made and drugging her with passion.

It was a devastating combination. The kiss kept her from concentrating on what his hand was doing, which magnified the pleasure she derived from every squeeze, every touch, every light brush of his hair against her skin. Vincent was tracing the lines of her body now, smoothing one finger down her stomach and side with a feather-light touch, building her up with every gentle stroke.

Tifa almost screamed when his wandering finger slipped beneath her leather skirt to brush against the soaked crotch of her underpants.

Her hands finally relinquished their death-grip on the bar behind her as he hooked her panties and reached his other hand under the skirt to cut through them. Her fingers winding themselves in his midnight hair, she finally broke the kiss on a cry of delight as his human fingers slid along her dripping folds, finding her clit and massaging it with long, firm strokes.

"Faster," she gasped, spreading her legs wider and leaning abck on the stool against the bar. It was only now that she realized only Vincent's cape had hit the floor; despite her disheveled appearance both of them were still fully clothed. So she reached out and unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands across the smooth pecs and eight-pack abs. Though not as strong as Cloud, Vincent was still _built_. "Please... Faster!"

The ex-Turk did not comply. He continued stroking her, two of his fingers having been added to the mix by thrusting in and out of her entrance in a slow, steady rhythm. Tifa was only able to play with his chest and nipples for a few seconds before the orgasm washed over her, leaving her an arching, moaning mass of nerves.

While she recovered, Vincent sucked his fingers clean and lifted her up onto the bar, balancing her on the counter. The heat rolling off her body made the polished wood fog up almost the instant her ass made contact with the cooler surface. Vincent arched one brow at that, then moved between the stools and made himself comfortable between her thighs. Tifa slid her hands beneath his shirt and pulled herself close to him, resting her hand against his shoulder as he undid his pants.

She didn't want to see him until after the act was done. It would be better to surprise herself.

Something prodded at her entrance, and slowly began to press inside. Tifa's mouth opened in a silent scream as she felt herself stretching wider and wider, felt Vincent's hands tighten on her hips as he plowed deeper into her. At last, he was completely inside.

And he felt bigger than Cloud _or _Zack.

He didn't give her time to adjust. So slowly, Vincent pulled out until just the tip of him was left inside her tight sheath, then thrust back in with the same measured control. Tifa felt her stomach growing tighter and tighter with every slow thrust, her entire body clenching every time his cock touched her womb. For a guy who hadn't been with a woman in thirty-some years, he certainly knew how to drive her _crazy_.

Tifa whimpered. If she didn't get her release soon, she'd die. She was certain of it. He was killing her.

Almost as if he had read her mind, Vincent broke the kiss to stare into her eyes. Making sure she was focused on his eyes and nothing else, he drew his hips back, and shot them forward with every ounce of strength in his back, legs, and stomach...

...and Tifa exploded.

So strong was her climax that she temporarily blacked out, the darkness clearing from her vision just in time to see Vincent pulling himself from her body, his cock soft and slick with her fluids. Tifa blinked when she saw him; the ex-Turk was only average when it came to size. She wondered muzzily how he could be only seven inches with average circumference and still feel so big, then dismissed it as a trick of her senses, of her heightened sensitivity due to her eyes being closed.

Sitting up, Tifa rezipped her vest and pulled her skirt back into place. Vincent was refastening his cape. "I wish you luck on your quest for a child," he said, going to the switches. The lights were returned to their normal state of illumination, and as the shutters went up, the martial artist made her way to her one-time lover. She was tempted to kiss him, but instead put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Vincent nodded and swept out the door with a flash of his crimson cape, leaving Tifa alone with the bar.

And her prayers.


	7. Wanna Dance?

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **So here we are, working up to the next smut scene. Remember how I said the next man would be someone unexpected? I've given a clue as to his identity already... Just remember: Cloud's still cool with this. He's the one who suggested it in the first place! And also, he isn't a delivery boy here. He's still a sellsword, but mostly pursues private investigations and monster extermination. So Cloud's basically something of a cross between a 'cleaner' and a detective. With a bunch of bigass swords.

Wanna Dance?

"No... Too skimpy... Too frumpy... Too much cleavage... Not enough cleavage... Makes my butt look too big... Cloud's the only man who'll ever see me in _that_..."

Tifa glared into her closet with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Most of her clothing had been tossed onto the bed, out of her immediate sight. This left her with a very limited selection of eye-catching outfits, one of which she would be wearing out to a nightclub with the purpose of picking up a guy. Since it was one of the most exclusive watering holes on the upper plate, she would have to look like she belonged with the usual crowd.

Tifa hadn't been to a nightclub in years, but she still remembered how to bribe the guards into letting her in the back.

At long last, she settled on an outfit. Black leather low-riders, a black off-shoulder top designed with strategically-placed rips and tears, and black boots. She changed her pear earrings for silver hoops, added an ear cuff shaped like a dragon (a birthday gift from Cid), and slid a multitude of silver bracelets onto her arms. That done, she dug through her jewelry box until she found a yellow orb, a leftover from her days of infiltrating Shinra to retrieve information from Sephiroth, Reno, and Rude.

Disguise materia.

Tifa held the orb before her eyes. With this little piece of processed, crystalized Lifestream, she could completely change her appearance for three hours, everything but her eyes (she had colored contacts for that). Even her gender, if she wanted! This was not a common materia. She had paid a lot of gil to obtain it. But it had been more than worth the price, completely invaluable for meeting with AVALANCHE's three contacts.

Now it offered the chance to let her pursue a baby without word getting all over Midgar.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cloud was sitting at the bar when Tifa came downstairs. He looked up from his contracts and files, did a double-take, then smiled when he realized who the woman on the stairs must be. "Disguise materia again, Teef?"

"Yep." She finished putting in her blue contacts and stood before him, posing. "How do I look?"

The swordsman looked her over, taking in her red-streaked hair, her tanned skin. The thorny rose-vine tattoo curving arund her hips and dipping beneath the low-riders. When he looked back up, there was a pleased grin on his face. "You don't look like yourself, Teef. You still haven't lost it. I especially like the tattoo, and the purple eyes."

"That's good. Because before the night if over, I'm hoping that there'll be another man vying for a chance to give us a baby." She kissed him and turned to leave. "Wish me luck!"

Cloud waved, turning back to his files. "Happy hunting, Tifa."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Seated at the bar and sipping a grasshopper, Tifa watched the crowd out on the dance floor. With the music blaring and the lights flashing, the laser-beams moving across the people, the entire place had a sort of surreal air to it, as it it just wasn't real.

Most of the men reflected that view. Interested in sex, yes. Incapable of doing more than making total jackasses of themselves? Also yes. None of the men here tonight had piqued even the slightest interest in her.

She turned back to the bar and sipped her drink. Maybe she was better off going home and trying somewhere else.

Someone took the stool next to hers. "Tequila, on the rocks."

Tifa froze. She knew that voice.

Taking a glance at him only verified her suspicions. Although he was dressed in a black Ephemeral band shirt and his hair was tied back into a ponytail, there was no mistaking him for anybody else.

Sephiroth.

Suddenly Tifa had a target, and she knew exactly how to get him into the back. One heard a lot of confessions when one ran a bar and worked behind the counter.

Sephiroth had a thing for dirty dancing. Nothing got him hotter than a beautiful woman grinding against him in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

"Wanna dance, handsome?"


	8. Bathroom Sex

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **So here's the long-awaited SephTi. I hope it meets standards, and I will confess to something, I did use some elements from one of my Penthouse Letters Collections. I dreamed up the whole situation myself. But I did want to make sure some things in this chapter were physically possible, and verified them via the book. Sorry, QueenAT! I'll be asking you plenty of 'physically possible' questions for other chapters, fear not!

Bathroom Sex

_Wow, _Tifa thought, burrowing her hands into amazingly soft silver hair. _Dirty dancing really _does _get him hot and bothered!_

She was currently pinned against a wall in the back of the club, in the tiny bathroom cubicle nobody ever used. Sephiroth was feasting upon her neck and lips, leaving a trail of love-bites along her naked right shoulder. And while they hadn't done anything other than make out thus far, she could already feel a sizable bulge pressing against the front of her pants.

"Who...are you?" he asked between a bite and a kiss.

"T..." Wow. She really _wasn't _thinking, was she? "Tonya."

"'Roth." His hands were under her top now, the long fingers trailing along her smooth skin until they reached her bra. Tifa jerked in surprise when he ripped clean through the fabric, then sighed in satisfaction when those same hands gently stroked her breasts. Sephiroth returned to her lips a moment later, only to part for a few seconds when Tifa yanked his shirt over his head. The garment fluttered to the ground, followed by her own shirt.

She ran her hands admiringly over his chest and stomach. God, was this man gorgeous. Not even Cloud and Zack had this kind of definition to their muscles. She gasped a moment later when Sephiroth sucked a nipple into his mouth, groping its mate with _just _the right amount of pressure.

One had was already at his pants when she realized how fast this was going. If this was supposed to be her only night with Sephiroth, then she wanted it to last a little longer than five minutes.

"Wait a minute," she panted. "Wait a minute."

The silver-haired man raised his head to look at her, his yellow-green eyes heavy with lust. "Dont' tell me that you changed your mind," he groaned.

Hell no. She wanted this badly, and besides, she wasn't cruel enough to leave a man with blue balls. "Just slowing it down a little. Quickies aren't really my style."

Interest sparked in the citrine gaze. "Really, now. And what's your idea of slowing things down, Tonya?"

In answer, she ground against him with her hips and pushed against his chest. "Floor."

Sephiroth seemed to understand. He lay down on the flor and wadded their shirts up under his head for a pillow, watchng him expectantly with one arched brow. Tifa stood above him and flipped her hair behind her shoulders, smirking down at him. Then she slowly unhooked her low-riders and drew downt he zipper, sliding the leather pants down her legs and stepping out of them, leaving herself only in her G-string. Her new lover sat up and helped her push the G-string down, leaving her naked but for her jewelry.

He started to pull her down and forward, towards his waiting mouth, but Tifa shook her head. "You too." Understanding flickered in his eyes, and he lay back down as she turned around and lowered herself into one of her favorite oral sex positions.

She felt Sephiroth's tongue begin lapping along her slit, and responded by undoing his pants...

...and just staring.

Sephiroth would put the most legendary porn stars known on Gaia to shame.

"Is something wrong?" he asked a purr in his words. A tone that almost screamed _what's wrong with my cock?_

"No. It's just..." There was _no way _she could deep-throat this thing! She'd be lucky if she could even get it in her mouth! "I've never seen one this big before."

A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest, the vibrations traveling up to her wet opening and sending shivers throughout her body."Consider yourself lucky, Tonya. I haven't had a single complaint about it. Ever." Hands clasped her hips, drawing her back down. "Don't worry about it. I promise that when you leave this bathroom, you'll be the most satisfied you have ever been in your life."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Tifa leaned forward and wrapped a hand arund the base, then took a deep breath and opened her mouth as wide as she could get it.

She could only get the head in. It was just too long and thick for her to take it any deeper than that. Sephiroth, meanwhile, had resumed licking and sucking her clit and cunt. They entered a sort of unspoken, unofficial contest to see who could get the other off first. If Sephiroth gently bit her clit, Tifa responded by fondling his balls. If Tifa licked up the shaft and massaged a certain spot under the head with her tongue, Sephiroth would retaliate by thrusting his tongue into her and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

In the end, they went off at the same time. Tifa cried out (although the sound was a bit muffled) and came all over his face at the same moment that his hips jerked and she suddenly found herself swallowing semen, so much of it that she almost choked on it. But she managed to drink it anyway, without gagging.

While they rested, Tifa felt the familiar tingle that meant the disguise spell was wearing off. With a thrill of panic - she could _not _let Sephiroth know who she really was! - she grabbed for her pants and pulled out the materia. Ducking her head so he couldn't see, she held it over her head and activated the magic, renewing the spell for another three hours before slipping it back into its pocket.

And not a moment too soon. "Ready for the next round?" her lover purred.

_So soon? _Tifa looked down, fully expecting to see a spent, soft cock.

But instead she found a full-blown, pulsing erection. He hadn't lost it even after coming!

"Ohmigod." She looked at him over her shoulder, her wide, shocked eyes meeting his smug smile. "Ohmigod!"

"It's a gift, baby. Climb in the saddle and let's get this show on the road." His hands tightened on her waist and he effortlessly lifted her and turned her around, setting her down so she straddled his thighs.

Tifa sat there for a moment, just staring at his cock. Would she even be able to _take _all that meat? The size of it was downright scary, despite all of her experience with Cloud and Zack. She wanted to back out, so badly...

But looking into Sephiroth's eager eyes changed her mind. He was a friend, he had told her about his past. She knew that one of his biggest fears was of rejection. She just couldn't turn her back on him and tell him that she was too afraid of his cock to have sex with him.

Besides, what if Sephiroth was the one to get her pregnant?

Tifa took a deep breath and raised herself, swinging her hips forward until the tip of his cock was just touching her. Mentally bracing herself, she relaxed all of her muscles and began to lower herself onto him.

She kept the downward slide slow and tightly controlled. He was so big that if she was to just drop on him, as she sometimes did with Cloud, he'd tear her to pieces. But she was definately tempted. It felt so good, being all stretched out like this. The friction ws unbelievable. And she did have some help. She was very wet, well-lubricated, and every time she stopped to adjust because it got uncomfortable, Sephiroth would play with her clit, enticing her to slide down a little further. At last, she came to a stop when their hips touched. Tifa felt her eyes go wide, totally in disbelief.

Somehow, she'd gotten the whole thing inside her.

"You took it," he said, dazed. "All of it. You're the only woman who has ever pulled it off."

Tifa gave him a lopsided grin. "To be honest, I didn't think I could."

"Surprise." Sephiroth leaned up and kissed her again, stroking her tongue hotly with his own. All too soon for Tifa, he broke from the kiss and scooted himself around, propping himself up against the wall, dragging her with him. Once situated (and certain that he wasn't going to do that again, despite how good it felt), she put her hands on his shoulders and experimentally moved her hips in a cross between up-and-down and back-and-forth, rocking herself against him with a good grind between the upstroke and the downstroke. Spehiroth's eyes opened wide before rolling back and closing on a groan, his head against the wall with a solid _thunk_. Tifa winced at the sound, but kept moving. He felt way too damn good for her to just stop.

Especially when he started rocking with her.

Still moving, Sephiroth pulled her forward a bit more to kiss her neck, one hand sliding into her hair while the other rested on her thigh. Tifa moaned and her head fell back as, a moment later, his hot, wet mouth moved down to her right nipple.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she moved, grinding hard now while he thrust upwards into her. His mouth left her breast with one final lick, and their tongues tangled in another desperate, hungry kiss.

_So close..._

_Need..._

_More..._

His hands clamped down on her hips and held her still while he thrust into her one last time, hard.

Tifa's body clenched, and she snapped her spine backwards, howling her ecstasy to the speckled tiles above. Sephiroth yanked her close and just held her as he too reached his peak, resting his head on her breasts until his seed was well on its way inside her.

He fell back against the wall and Tifa collapsed against him, completely limp. Neither of them, it seemed, were capable of moving at that point.

She snuggled against him and closed her eyes. She felt so safe, so secure, and he was so warm. She'd only rest for a moment...

Only a moment...


	9. He Knows!

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me. Well, except Shadowborne. My band (just like Ephemeral is). Mine!

**Queen's Quornor:** So here's the repercussions of Tifa's use of the disguise materia while falling asleep. I know most of you were speculating over what would happen, but I already had this planned out and written before I got that chapter up. I'm some kinda mind-reader! And I've messed with the family lines of a certain silver-haired man. I'll explain more about that in a later chapter. I have no idea what the sports teams on Gaia are, so I'm making 'em up. Sorry! And Shadowborne is a heavy metal band. Mix Korn, Disturbed, and Rob Zombie up in a blender and you have the general sound of this band.

He Knows!!!

The pounding beat of the nightclub had ceased when Tifa opened her eyes. Sephiroth was gone, but there was a note in her hand. She was also fully clothed; had he dressed her?

He must have _really _worn her out. She was usually a pretty light sleeper.

Sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face, she read the note.

_Tonya._

_Or should I say..._

_Tifa. _

Tifa gasped. How had he kno...

The materia. He must have left after it wore off. And it _had _worn out; the tattoo and the red streaks in her hair were gone.

_Meet me at the Java Lava coffee shop, a few blocks down. We have much to talk about, you and I._

_And don't even think about skipping out. I am certain you would not like word to reach your husband concerning your illicit activities. _

_-Sephiroth_

A hollow threat in this case, but still...

Tifa sighed and got up. She at least owed him an explanation.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Sephiroth was waiting in a corner when she entered the coffee shop, sipping a latte. She avoided looking at him and went to the counter, ordering an iced vanilla cappaccino with extra whipped cream. Upon receiving her drink she tarried for a moment, then plucked up her courage and walked over to the silver-haired man's booth. She slid inot the seat opposite and hunched over her cappaccino, afraid to look at him. He probably thought she was a slut or something.

The silence dragged on and on, unbearable and forbidding. How could she explain herself to her friend without giving everything away? Cloud wouldn't want his infertility to be broadcast among all of their friends. Vincent was the only one he trusted to keep it quiet.

"Why?" Sephiroth finally asked.

Tifa licked her lips, afraid to look at him. "I..." Half-truth time. "I'm doing this for Cloud."

She could feel his incredulous gaze boring into the top of her skull. "_What?_"

"He's always had this fantasy about me going out and fucking other guys, then coming home so he can fuck me while their scent is still on my body. We started using fantasies to spice up our sex life, and this was his biggest one."

She glanced up at Sephiroth. He was staring at his latte pensively, neither disbelieving nor accepting. "Was this your first time?"

"No," she answered truthfully. "But it was my first time without Cloud being there." Sort of; he had been watching via the security camera the night Vincent had been there.

"So Cloud finds it arousing to know that his wife has been with another man," Sephiroth mused. He sipped from the mug, then looked at her. "I will be honest with you. I do not like the idea of sleeping with another man's wife. I was one of Cloud's ushers at your wedding, for Odin's sake! But..." Tifa saw his throat work, swallowing. "Last night was the best sex I've ever experienced. I've had more women then most would suspect, knowing my personality. You outdid every single one of them."

That alone stunned her, but his next wards nearly had her short-circuiting.

"I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat performance or two. And if you're interested, I'd like to introduce you to my little brothers. Loz especially is too shy to ever talk to a woman by himself."

"You have brothers?" Tifa asked, surprised. She'd thought Sephiroth ws an only child.

"In a sense. Their names are Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj. They live at my apartment, and they mostly run around on the plate. Between that and college, I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them." He pulled out his wallet and selected a picture. "Here."  
Tifa took the photograph and looked at it. It depicted three teenage boys, all of whom had remarkable physical similarities to Sephiroth, including the trademark silver hair and citrine eyes (except the youngest one. His were blue-green). The biggest had short, spiky hair and wore a football jersey for the Nibelheim Mountaineers. He was bulkier than the other two, even larger than Sephiroth when it came to his muscles. A jock if she'd ever seen one. The second boy was curled up in a chair with a book, dressed in clean jeans and a black turtleneck. His hair was longer than the others', and he was looking at the camera with an expression that was somewhere between 'what the hell are you doing?' and 'please go away.' Studious type, perhaps? But definately a cute one. The last boy was in the back of the picture, leaning against the wall with a bored expression. He was dressed completely in black (black pants with numerous silver chains, black Shadowborne t-shirt, black mesh shirt under that, black leather and silver jewelry...) and his silver hair was shorter than Book-boy's, but longer than the Jock's, flipped over the right side of his face so the eye stared out from betweent the molten-metal strands. He was shorter than the other two, definately the youngest, and evidently a goth.

"Which one is which?" she asked, still examining the goth.

"The one with the jersey is Loz. The nerd is Yazoo. The goth is Kadaj. So, what do you think of them?"

She handed the picture back to him. "Depends. How old are they?"

"Twenty-three, twenty-two, and nineteen. College senior, junior, and freshman. They look younger than they actually are."

"Well, I'm interested."

His reply was a slightly-feral grin. "I'll call you when I can set it up. Yazoo and Loz are studying with their biology class in Junon, but Kadaj is still at the apartment. If I can set it up, would Friday night be all right for meeting him?"

Two days. Friday was one of Seventh Heaven's busiest nights, but under the circumstances she could probably get her assistant bartender, Julethra, to watch the bar for her. And of course Cloud would play bouncer. The bar would be just fine if she spent her Friday night screwing Sephiroth's younest brother rather than mixing drinks.

"Sure." She got up from the table with a grin. "Inform your little brother that I'm looking forward to meeting him. You know my cell's number."

Sephiroth returned the smile. "Will do, Tifa. Will do."


	10. Oh, I'll Make Some Gil, Baby

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **Now for one of my other favorite non-canon pairings. I'm mainly a CloTi fan, but this pairing's pretty hot too. I tried to give this one, and the accompanying chapter, a certain feel that's different from the previous chapters. I'm not sure how well I succeeded, but I think I pulled it off. Did I succeed?

Oh, I'll Make Some Gil Baby

The train that ran from the plate to the undercity was down for repairs. But Tifa didn't mind walking. It was better for the environment and her legs, and besides, she was still trolling for men. She had reactivated the disguise materia, so 'Tonya' was back on the streets (albeit lacking a bra). It was a good look, and guaranteed to draw male attention. All she had to do was select one.

Tifa shivered slightly. It was windy and chilly, the sky overcast. To Tifa's mountain-born sensibilities, it was pretty obvious that a storm was brewing.

She was nearly at the footramp leading below the plate when a voice stopped her. "Hey baby. Wanna make a quick gil?"

_Reno?_

Looking towards the drawling voice confirmed her initial speculation. The Turk-turned-informant/hitman was standing at the entrance to an alleyway, a knowing smirk twisting his lips. He was dressed in torn jeans and a denim vest, open in the front. "Depends. How would said gil be made?"

In answer, Reno made a small, unmistakable gesture with his hips and jerked his head back down the alley.

Tifa considered the possibility, letting her eyes roam over the ex-Turk. In the three years since Shinra's destruction and his last visit to her Seventh Heaven, Reno hadn't really changed. He was still tall and lanky, his green eyes as full of mischief as she remembered. The unmistakable crimson hair was as enticing as ever; she had always wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through that scarlet mane. The scars slashing across his cheekbones had faded a little, and somewhere he had gotten a barbed wire tattoo etched around his left bicep, but for the most part he was still the same handsome, cocky Reno.

Yeah, she could get with that.

"Buddy, you got yourself a deal. One condition, though." Feeling much bolder than she normally did, Tifa slinked up to him and ran a finger suggestively down the line of bare skin between the unbuttoned halves of his denim vest. Six-pack and pecs. Her favorite part of a man's body. "I have to walk away as satisfied as you."

The smirk widened into a naughty grin. "You got it, babe."

There was a crack of thunder overhead. The pair looked up just in time to see the sky opening up in a deluge of rain. Tifa shook the water out of her eyes and looked at Reno, utterly drenched. "Want to move this inside?"

"Fuck no. Ain't you ever had sex in the rain?" She shook her head. "Well, there's a first time for everything. C'mon, babe. I'll show you a good time."

He took her hand and pulled her into the twisting, labyrinthine corridors of the alleys. After a while, he found them a secluded dead-end and pushed her up against the rain-washed metal, his mouth already on hers.

The kiss was hot, full of tongues and hunger. Tifa felt her knees give out and wrapped her hands around the redhead's neck, returning the kiss with equal passion. Pressed tightly against him, she became fully aware of how uncomfortable their sodden clothes were. She needed them off.

_Now. _

Reno apparently had the same thought. Tifa heard a switchblade click, and before she could do or say anything her shirt was sliced open down the front, and eager hands were peeling the fabric away from her unencumbered breasts. Without hesitation his mouth slid to her chest, sucking hard on the nipple. Tifa keened softly, and shoved the vest off his shoulders. Reno flipped it onto the ground and resumed suckling her, spicing things up by licking raindrops off her skin. The cool rain made her more sensitive to heat, amplifying her pleasure; Tifa groaned and grabbed one of his hands, shoving the digits down the front of her low-riders.

The switchblade cut again, and then his fingers were sliding into her secret heat, stroking the tissues and feverishly circling her clit. Gasping, Tifa ducked and took his mouth again before unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down to get at the cock within. Reno wasn't wearing any underwear; she squeezed his cock lightly greeting, then started fisting it.

All thoughts of slowing it down were gone. Every intention of enjoying it with sensuality had disappeared. The rational part of Tifa's brain had vanished, leaving behind nothing but pure, animalistic lust.

Reno groaned into her mouth, thrusting his hips into her hand. His hands tore at her pants, ripping the leather until her entrance was exposed to the cool, moist air. His long fingers slid inside her, twisting and probing and wriggling until Tifa gasped and leg go of his cock. She hadn't come yet, but she was close. Very close.

Reno slid his fingers out of her, the pouring rain cleansing them of her juices, and grabbed her hips, lifting her and slamming her back against the wall. Tifa moaned and kicked her legs out to wrap them about his slim hips, feeling him pressing into her sheath.

Reno didn't waste any time. His rhythm was unmerciful, driving her past one orgasm and towards another faster than she would have ever believed possible. She couldn't move; his grip on her was so strong that she was completely immobile, the mixture of the pouding rain and her own copious fluids adding to his slick movements.

The thrusts were hard and fast. Another orgasm was close, so close that she could already feel her body tensing in preparation for the explosion. It was going to be a big one. But she didn't want to come alone, and Reno wasn't ready to come yet.

Luckily, Jesse had always had a big mouth when it came to her conquests. She had told Tifa exactly how to get a man off when he was taking too long, a few months before the final assault on the Shinra building.

The rain made their skin extremely slippery, but Tifa needed more lubrication for what she had in mind. Breaking the kiss, she stared directly into Reno's eyes and brought her first two fingers to her mouth, sucking on them and swirling her tonge around them until her fingers were coated with her saliva. The redhead's hips were still working inside her when she drew his hand down her back and, eyes deliberately on his, slipped them into his ass, deep inside the tight hole to jab his prostate.

Reno went off with a howling yell, and Tifa held him tightly as she shuddered and sobbed out her own release, ending with an ear-splitting scream, the thunder doing little to drown out their entwining cries.

It was long minutes before either of them could move.

Reno finally let her slide down the wall and peeled himself away from her, dragging up and rezipping his pants before grabbing his vest. "Dirty bitch," he muttered, shrugging it onto his shoulders. "Fingering a guy like that when he ain't lookin'..."

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," Tifa retorted, looking at her ripped and useless clothes. With a little thread and a needle, the shirt could be saved. The pants, alas, were garbage-bound. "Because I know you did."

"You're right. I did. And I gotta respect a lady would would be brave enough to pull something like that on a guy like me." Reno flashed her a sly grin. "Care to make some more gil? I wanna see exactly how dirty you can get, and besides, there's a buddy of mine who needs to get laid, too."

_Reno AND Rude?_ _At the same time. _Tifa considered it. She knew about the bald ex-Turk's little crush on her. Even if she didn't look quite like herself, it would still be an ego-booster.

And what exactly did Reno have in mind? Cloud kept her satisfied, but Tifa had always wondered about the darker side of sex. S&M, bondage, fisting, anal play...

Cloud would never do something so dirty, even if she did have the guts to ask him.

But Reno... She'd heard rumors about him.

"Where's your place?"

Fuck vanilla. She wanted to try kinky, dirty sex for once.


	11. What You Up To?

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **So here's the next chapter. This, the previous, and the next chapter are all taking place over the course of a single day and part of the night. It actually has only been less than five days since Cloud suggested Tifa get pregnant in this somewhat...unconventional way. Working up to something new (for me) in the next chapter. Reno and Rude have always struck me as the sort of people to mix pain with their pleasure. And I've never done a Rude smut before. Well, we'll see how it goes. Onward!

What Are You Up To?

"Hey. Brought us back a chick for tonight." Reno showed Tifa inside the house, locking the door behind them. Tifa didn't flinch when the lock snicked into place; she'd been expecting it.

"An actual woman, or just another hooker?" It sounded like he was in the next room.

"Just a girl looking for a good time," Tifa replied before Reno could answer.

There was a pause, then heavy footsteps. Rude appeared in the doorway. "'A good time?' You do know exactly what we're going to do to you, right?"

Tifa smiled lazily, exposing all her teeth. "Reno explained it all to me on the way over."

"And you agreed to it?"

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't."

Rude 'hmm'ed and folded his arms. Reno's hands landed on her shoulders. "Why don't you go get the room ready?" I'll get Miss Tonya here ready for her session. Oh, and who will she be tonight?"

Rude had already turned away and was heading towards a door at the far end of the hallway. "Tifa."

She almost asked "Yes?" but bit it back just in time. But she had jumped a little.

Had Reno noticed?"

Reno guided her into the vacated sitting room and shut the door behind him. When he turned around, he was absolutely furious. "All right, Lockheart. What are you up to?"

"What?" Was he play-acting or serious?

The redhead glared, then slipped a hand in his pocket and cast something. Tifa felt her heart stop as her magical disguise melted away, revealing her true form. He must have utilized a destruction materia to dispell it.

"You're a married woman. So why are you prancing around town in that getup, agreeing to let other dudes bang the shit outta you?"

Tifa didn't look at him, biting her lip.

Reno stalked up to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'm only gonna ask it one more time. What are you doing fucking other guys?"

"To get pregnant," she blurted. Reno released her a moment later, and her hands flew to her mouth, as if trying to stuff the words back inside.

Emerald eyes were staring. "What? You trying to cuckold your husband, Lockheart?"

Cat's out of the bag. Reno would blab it to everyone. "It was Cloud's idea. We're... not sure why I can't get pregnant, and we want kids so bad..."

"So you agreed to this because you want our spunk?" Reno shook his head. "That's cold, Lockheart. Real cold."

"No, I agreed because I think you're hot and I've wanted to try this for a long time. Cloud just doesn't do kinky."

Reno's eyes lit up. "So... As long as you have _carte blanche _to run around from your husband, you're gonna do everything?" He considered it for a moment, then smiled. "Ok, Lockheart. I'll keep your little secret. Furthermore, I'll help you out. I've still got connections, after all, and you made quite an impression on a lot of my ex-coworkers."

She eyed him warily. "And the catch is...?"

"You gotta give me details of your little business meetings with them. _Explicit _details. You also gotta agree to letting me tape tonight's activities." He extended a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Tifa thought for a moment, then grabbed his hand. "Deal."

Reno's smirk was the naughtiest she had ever seen. "Very good, Lockhea...Tifa. Now, we're gonna tell Rude that I used my disguise materia to make you look like yourself. Understand?" She nodded. "Good. Get outta those rags. And no striptease. Just get 'em off."

Tifa hurridly stripped, flinging the sodden, useless clothes away from her. Her bracelets hit the floor and rolled crazily in every direction. Reno stopped her before she could take off her boots.

She stood perfectly still, mostly naked, as the ex-Turk circled around her, his emerald gaze raking over her exposed body. "Gorgeous, Tifa. Absolutely perfect. No scars or anything, anywhere." He stopped behind her and yanked her up against his body, his hands rising to cup her breasts. he bent his head, his breath hot on her ear. "By the time we're through, that won't be the case anymore. You'll have bite-marks." His fingers squeezed her breasts. "Whip-marks." His denim-covered hips thrust hard against her ass. "Scratches." The nails of one hand ran down her flat stomach to cup her mound. "Every opening you have will be filled with our seed, stretched as far as we can get 'em." One finger teased her clit as his teeth tugged at her earring. "You're gonna scream. Again and again and..." The wandering finger shoved into her dripping entrance, making Tifa gasp.

"_Again._"

"Oh god..." She leaned back against him, closing her eyes as he pinched her nipple and bit her shoulder, hard. "Reno... _Yes_..."

"Reno. The room's ready."

"Ok, partner. I'll bring her in." The warmth of the ex-Turk's body suddenly vanished, making Tifa shiver. She started to turn around, but Reno's voice stopped her.

"Don't you dare turn around, bitch," he snarled. "Watch that doorknob. Don't take your eyes off it."

Tifa shivered, but obeyed. There was the sound of a drawer opening, and then Reno was back, this time in front of her, kissing her hungrily.

So distracting was the kiss that she didn't realize what he was up to until she heard the lock click.

Breaking away from the kiss, she discovered that she now wore a padded metal collar around her neck. A chain was hooked to a loop on the front, its length held loosely in Reno's hand.

Her wide eyes flew to Reno's. She wasn't really afraid. Just...surprised. Her hand rose to her throat.

"Don't touch that collar, Tifa," he warned. "Or else I'll have to punish you."

She didn't hesitate. Her fingers slipped itno the edge of the collar, tugging at it. Reno grinned and jerked on the chain, leading her out of the room.

"You asked for it...slut."


	12. Sweet Torture

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **I realize that it has been awhile, and I apologize for that. I was having difficulties deciding how I wanted this scene to go, and what exactly I wanted Reno and Rude to do to Tifa. Having no real experience with S&M writings previously, I've come up with my own little brand which I hope satisfies whatever you all have cooked up in your perverted little smut-loving minds. This chapter took me weeks to come up with; you'd better enjoy it if you know what's good for you! Oh, and try to guess what some of the toys are that I don't name... I certainly do know my way around the cabinet, don't I?

**WARNING: **This chapter is extremely explicit sex. If you are offended by this or do not like to read about such things, then turn around and IMMEDIATELY go back to the story listings. If you continue reading this and decide to flame me for not warning you, the flame will be ignored. This is, after all, a **warning. **

Sweetest Torture

The first thing Tifa noticed upon entering 'the room' was the bed. It was hard to miss it; the thing took up almost the entire area, and it had numerous metal rings and leather loops installed on the long, thick posts. There was also a large iron ring hanging from the wall above the bed, and some buckled straps on either side of it. The small amount of space not filled by the bed was taken up by a long, thin table with a set of drawers beneath it. There was also a pair of ropes dangling from the ceiling, the ends worked into small slip-knot nooses. Tifa found herself unable to take her eyes off those as Reno led her into the room.

Rude was standing beside the bed, clad in a brutal-looking harness and loincloth made of smooth black leather and silver. As always, the everpresent sunglasses were perched atop his nose. He stood tall and intimidating, the mere sight of him sending chills up Tifa's spine.

"So this is to be our toy this night, Reno?" he rumbled.

"She wouldn't be here if she wasn't, Rude." Reno shoved her onto the bed and hooked the end of her chain to the ring on the wall. "Tonight we have Miss Tifa Lockheart-Strife, former member of AVALANCHE and the owner of the best bar in town." He jerked the chain slightly. "Isn't that right, slut?"

Time to act like a confused girl, who didn't know what the redhead was jabbering about. Rude couldn't know that she was the real Tifa Lockheart-Strife, after all. "What are you talking about? My name's Tonya, not...!"

Rude surprised her by reaching over and slapping her, hard enough to sting but not to leave much of an imprint. "Hold your tongue, or you shall not be allowed to use it."

"She touched her collar, Rude. That calls for punishment." Tifa found her vision abruptly cut off a moment later as something soft and thick was tied tightly around her head, leaving her devoid of her sight. She felt rough hands turn her onto her stomach, and then her arms were stretched up and out to the sides, cold metal bands clicked into place around her wrists. The same treatment was applied a moment later to her ankles; she could feel the shackles through her boots.

Tifa experimentally tugged at her bonds. No, she definitely wasn't going anywhere unless they let her.

Suddenly she heard Reno hissing in her ear. "Touching your collar is the worst thing you can do, _whore. _And so your punishment shall be deliberately harsh. Understand?"

She nodded meekly.

"Good. Now open your mouth."

She opened wide, expecting a thick, juicy cock to be shoved between her lips, but was instead surprised to find a solid ball of rubber wedged therein. She felt someone buckle the straps behind her head, and then her ears picked up the sound of a drawer opening.

Suddenly, she heard something crack down against the headboard above her, and flinched instinctively. Then she let out a muffled scream as something came down hard on her naked backside. A finger gently stroked the shell of her ear and hot breath caressed the pierced lobe once more. "Don't scream, Tifa. Or your punishment shall be even worse. You've just earned yourself another five lashes." A tongue smoothed along the trail of her carotid artery, earning the merest shudder from the bound woman, and then it was gone. "Start the punishment, Rude. Twenty-five lashes."

There was an affirmative sound from the quiet ex-Turk, and Tifa jerked as a thin, slender rod struck the sensative flesh of her ass, sending a jolt of pain throughout her body. She fought hard against the impulse to cry out, and succeeded.

For ten blows, she held firm. Then the ex-Turks changed their tactics.

After no more strikes came for a few moments, Tifa relaxed, thinking that maybe they had decided to have mercy on her. Then she let out a startled squeak as two long fingers, coated with lube, abruptly shoved inside her entrance.  
"She's enjoying this. She's already wet." So Reno was the one with his fingers inside her?

"I don't remember telling her she could get wet."

A single finger smoothed along her spine, the touch firm and sure. "Five extra lashes."

Suddenly Reno's fingers pulled out of her. Before Tifa had a chance to mourn their loss, something large and familiar was pushed inside her, stretching her out wide.

Or maybe not so familiar. As she thought about it, she realized that whatever was inside her was spherical, and completely smooth. More than that, there were three of them; she couldn't tell if there was anything connecting them or not. She experimentally rocked against the bed and bit back a startled gasp as the objects banged against each other inside her, sending a jolt of intense, almost painful, pleasure throughout her body.

A moment later, that wave of pleasure was punctuated by a flash of pain; something flicked against her ass, striking her in several places all at once. The objects inside her moved in turn, soothing the pain with their sweet rush.

Thus it continued, through nineteen more lashes. Pleasure and pain in a never-ending cycle, combining to transform Tifa into a shivering, shuddering mass of sensitive nerve endings. By the time the shackles were unhooked and she was flipped onto her back - a protesting moan quivering between her lips as the spheres jolted her once more - her ass felt like it was on fire. It only aggravated the sore flesh to have her weight resting on it now.

The ball-gag was unbuckled, and the blindfold removed. Reno was currently straddling her, completely naked. Rude was still in his chest harness, but the loincloth had disappeared. She didn't protest as the smirking redhead wrapped two long straps around her arms, binding her to the bed once more; she lacked both the strength and the will to fight.

This was better than she had ever dreamed.

Completely boneless, her mind fogged with unreleased pleasure, Tifa watched Rude lift her legs one at a time, threading them through the noses until the loops were snug around her knees. Once more she was helpless, spread wide for her tormentors to see. But she wasn't protesting.

Reno gave her a critical look-see, his arms crossed over his chest as his aqua eyes roamed across her torso. "So. What should we do with our Miss Tifa now, partner?"

"The usual treatment. It is her first time, after all." Rude had gone over to the table and begun rummaging around in the drawers. Tifa turned her head and noticed a riding crop and a cat-o-nine-tails laying on the table-top, along with a glass bottle of lube.

Reno jerked on her chain, the pressure on her collar forcing her to turn her head to face him. He grinned cruelly at her. "Open that pretty mouth of yours, slut." Tifa obeyed without question; the redhead swung his hips forward, ramming his cock down her throat. Her throat clenched reflexively around him, and her eyes burned with sudden tears at the pain, but she didn't protest. She couldn't.

Brutally fucking her throat, Reno reached back to delve into her opening, pulling out three silver balls and tossing them to Rude, who caught them and put them on the table. The bald man shut the drawer a moment later, grabbing the lube but disappearing behind Reno, where she couldn't see what he was doing.

"Keep sucking, bitch." Reno didn't let her dwell on what Rude could be doing. Gribbing the headboard firmly, he continued shoving his cock down her throat at an unforgiving pace. Tifa had managed to relax her throat by now, and was even sucking and running her tongue along the underside when she got a chance. Reno rumbled approvingly, and slowed his pace a little; Tifa could tell that he was getting close.

The she realized that the devious redhead's actions had an ulterior motive. Specifically, distraction...

The epiphany hit when Rude slid something long, thick, and hard inside her ass. Too hard to be his cock. Although it was well-greased, it still sent an intense wave of pain throughout her body due to the lack of preparartion. Her hips squirmed uneasily as he pulled it in and out of her a few times. Gradually, jthe pain faded and was replaced by the pleasure she knew so well. It took some time, though; Cloud had taken her second virginity years ago, but this dildo or plug or whatever was _big._

Once she relaxed, Rude shoved the toy as deep as he could get it, and suddenly a buzzing sensation filled her ass. That was a vibrator in there, and not one intended for anal use, by the feel of it. Tifa moaned around Reno's cock. Her crimson eyes, closed so she could bask in the rising pleasure of her growing orgasm, snapped back open when she felt fingers circling her entrance, then shoving deeply inside.

"She's pretty tight, Reno. Too tight for my big dick."

"So loosen her up." The redhead pulled back so only the head of him was inside her mouth, his body trembling with the effort of holding back his orgasm. Tifa slyly flicked her tongue against the tip; he threw his head back with eyes tightly shut, the muscles in his jaw clenching and relaxing rhythmically. "Fist her, Rude."

There was no reply from the bald man, but a moment later Tifa squealed as a large, meaty fist sank into her. Reno rammed his cock down her throat to shut her up.

She had never been fisted before. Cloud had odd rules about sex; when she had expressed interest in fisting before, he had told her that it was too dirty. A man who liked anal sex but refused to fist his wife? Now that she thought about it, that was kind of strange, especially since Cloud's hands were small enough that he would probably have no problems whatsoever getting one inside her. Rude's hands were larger, and so the experience was everything she could have imagined and more, a mixture of pain and pleasure that she found utterly intoxicating, addicting. Combined with the vibrator buzzing away in her ass, it was enough to send her over the edge.

Tifa gave a muffled cry as her long-awaited orgasm flashed through her, making her writhe against the straps and buck wildly. Her actions resulted in Reno giving a low groan and spilling his seed down her throat, his hands gripping her soft hair tightly. After a few minutes, Reno slid off of her and Rude pulled the vibrator out of her ass, tenderly sliding her legs out of the ropes and unwinding the leather straps from her arms. Reno was stroking his cock and balls, forcing himself back to a full erection, when the bald man spoke up.

"Who gets front this time?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Reno panted.

Rude nodded, and extended one fist, a motion echoed by the redhead. Tifa watched the fists jerk up and down once, twice, three times, and then they flashed their chosen elements.

Rock for Reno. Scissors for Rude.

Reno smirked, and manuevered behind Tifa, leaning back against the headboard with his legs spread and bent at the knee. She didn't have to be told what he wanted; she straddled his hips and poised herself above his ready cock, rubbing against it teasingly before sliding down. Both of them groaned when she took him, his deep and low, hers high and shrill.

With Reno's strong hands guiding her, Tifa found a slow, rocking rhythm that suited her slightly-sore body very well indeed. As she moved, she became aware that the redhead was easing their hips down the bed, moving until he was lying flat on his back. Tifa stayed upright until he drew her down atop him so her chain was drawn tight and clamped his hands atop her dancing hips, stopping their movement and holding her steady.

A moment later, Tifa felt hand pulling apart her cheeks, and a warm cock probing at her lubricated hole. She held her breath as Rude pushed steadily inside her, stretching her wide.

The two ex-Turks quickly found a rhythm, one thrusting while the other withdrew, and back again. Tifa loved feeling the two cocks slither against each other through the thin wall between them, and simply allowed them to do all the work.

Rude reached between her body and Reno's and began pinching and pulling at her clit. Feeling this, Reno stopped moving; the bald man grabbed her hips and began thrusting at a very fast pace, pulling her further and further onto his cock until he finally stiffened and shot his seed deep into her ass, not a sound escaping his lips as he did.

The moment he withdrew, Reno rolled Tifa onto her back and began pounding her into the mattress, biting at her neck and breasts almost in a frenzy. Tifa didn't fight him; she was just as rough, scraping her nails so hard that blood oozed down his back and sides. The blood, perversely, seemed to drive the ex-Turk even wilder. His hips moved faster and faster against hers, as their mating became almost animalistic.

At last, Reno's teeth clamped hard on her shoulder, breaking through the skin in a bloody marking of his territory as he ground as hard as he could, causing Tifa to scream and arch wildly while his seed erupted into her once more.

He collapsed atop her, panting heavily. She was likewise incapable of movement; their efforts had utterly destroyed their energy.

"If I had known it would be that good, I would have tried this years ago," she gasped.

"You're one fine fuck, Tonya." Reno burrowed his head into her neck, unable to lift himself off her body just yet. "You ever wanna try something even rougher, come find us. We're always ready."

"You can get even rougher?"

She felt him grin against her neck. "Fuck yeah, babe. If you ever want to see us in action, we hold regular sessions at Lady Andrea's Dungeon."

"What's that?"

"It's a fantasy-and-fetish house in Sector 5. Pretty famous and popular among the rich and famous," Rude told her. He was putting away some of the toys in their respective drawers.

"Lot of Shinra's bigwigs used to play there instead of at the Honeybee Inn. Hell, even Bossman Tseng and Vice Prez Rufus were regulars. Still are, as a matter of fact."

Tifa blinked. She had known that Rufus had escaped Zack and Sephiroth atop the Shinra Building during the final assault, but she had thought for sure that Cloud and Cid had gotten Tseng.

"Scarlet, too. She's one of the most popular dominatrixes Lady Andrea has."

Hadn't Scarlet died? Tifa could vividly recall beating the blond woman into a pulp in her own office. How had she survived that beating?

Rude gathered up the remaining toys and opened the door. "Show her out when you're ready, Reno. I'm going to put these in the washing machine, then go to bed."

"Sure thing, partner." The redhead waited until Rude's heavy footsteps had faded, then rolled onto his back. Looking at Tifa, he grinned. "So what'd ya think, Tifa?"

She ran a finger along the bleeding imprint of his teeth, hissing slightly at the stinging sensation. "I think I'm definitely going to take you up on your offer of a repeat performance, as long as you come back to 7th Heaven again. I miss our late-night philosophical debates."

Reno laughed. "You got it babe."


	13. Aftermath and Lunch

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **Here's another between-sex chapter, with a setup for the next smutty episode. Don't worry, we'll get some new guys in here soon enough. I'm doing all the good Tifa hetero pairings, remember? Oh, and about the bike… Since Cloud named his bike after a Norse wolf, don't you think Zack would have named his after a Valkyrie? Her name, by the way, means 'the Shaker.' An apt name for anything built from scratch, methinks. And forgive me for ripping off Lando Calrissian's line from "The Empire Strikes Back." I couldn't think of anything more 'Zack-like' to say!

Aftermath and Lunch

It was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon before Tifa returned to the 7th Heaven. The bar was closed for now, so she didn't have to answer any awkward questions from random people about the various marks on her upper body, or the fact that she was wearing one of Reno's shirts to cover up the fact that her leather pants were torn beyond repair and her shirt was ripped right down the middle. She didn't want any more rumors going around Midgar than absolutely necessary.

Grateful for the peace and isolation, the martial artist snuck up the stairs and into the bathroom. The house seemed to be empty; Denzel was at ball practice, and she didn't hear her husband moving around anywhere. Good thing; all she wanted at the moment was to soak in a bubble-bath.

Once the tub was full of warm water and big white piles of strawberry-scented fluff, Tifa threw her shirt and Reno's in the clothes basket and her pants in the trash before twisting her hair up and out of the way atop her head. Then she climbed into the water, hissing softly as the whip-marks on her backside came into contact with the warm, soapy bath. After a moment of holding herself tense, she was able to relax against the sloped back. Lazily, she reached a hand up to trace the bite Reno had left on her shoulder, a perfect imprint of his teeth remaining in her flesh. That would have to be healed before Cloud saw it, but for now she was content to just leave it there as a memento of her session with Masters Reno and Rude.

Reaching for a washrag and the bar of soap, Tifa lathered the cloth and began to wash, musing over potential fathers for her future child. So far, she had slept with Zack, Vincent, Sephiroth, and Reno. Rude didn't really count since he hadn't come in her pussy; no chance of fatherhood there. There was a very good chance of repeat encounters with three of them, plus the men Reno would set her up with and Sephiroth's little brothers. The latter three she was especially interested in, because from what he had told her, they were all virgins.

Tifa had never taken anyone's virginity before. Cloud had lost his soon after joining SOLDIER, and until now he had been her only lover. When she had asked him what it felt like to take someone's virginity, he had told her "it's ultimately an ego-boost, because you're taking someone out of childhood and making them into an adult. They are a complete man or woman because you have initiated them into sex. Also, traditionally, when you take your lover's virginity, that means they belong to you. And though your life may take you far away from them, nobody can ever take that moment, the emotions attached, away from either of you. To put it simply, it feels _great_."

Especially since a person's first time was so important in the long run. It could influence how they viewed sex, and would also serve as the model by which they would judge future sexual encounters, good or bad. Cloud hadn't told her that because she already knew it.

So if her assumptions were correct, the youngest one, Kadaj would be hers by Friday. And probably Yazoo and Loz once they got back from Junon.

Tifa couldn't keep the grin off her face. She was already looking forward to it.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear heavy footsteps approaching the bathroom door. So she jumped and gave a little scream when the portal swung open.

"Jeez, Tifa. It's only me." Cloud poked his head into the bathroom, smirking at his embarrassed wife.

"You could have knocked," she fumed, sliding below the bubbles until her shoulders were covered.

"'Do unto others,' Tifa. You've walked in on me enough times that you don't deserve a knock." The swordsman came into the room and sat on the toilet lid, glowing blue eyes scrutinizing her. "Where have you been?"

"Picking up men, just as you wanted." She raised a leg out of the water and soaped it with her left hand; the bite was on the right shoulder.

"You could have called or something. I waited up all night for you."

Guilt washed over her immediately. "I'm sorry. I fell asleep at the nightclub."

One blond brow arched in silent inquiry.

"Yes, he really was that good," she confessed, biting her lip and looking at the bubbles.

Cloud nodded, his expression unreadable. "Tifa, I've been thinking. We should give you more time to get pregnant. We'll wait a month before we buy a test instead of a week, ok?"

She looked up at him curiously. "What made you decide this?"

"Common sense reared up, that's all. We'll give it a month instead of a week, give it a better chance of taking." Cloud cocked his head to the side. "Do you have a problem with this, Tifa?"

_Are you kidding? Of course I don't!_ "No, I don't have a problem with this. All the better to get a baby for us."

Cloud grinned and got up from the toilet to press a kiss to her right left temple. "I'll go see what I can make for you to eat. You must be hungry after last night."

After he left, Tifa finished washing and drained the tub, rinsing off the residual soap bubbles with the detachable showerhead before reaching for her robe. Made of a deep purple Wutaian silk, it had been tailor-made for her soon after the fall of Shinra, a present from Cloud. Anybody would admit, she looked stunning in this robe.

Once the belt was tied around her slim waist, Tifa let her hand down from its messy bun and strolled downstairs, fully aware of what she was probably going to see.

Cloud was standing over the stove, thick gloves on and a large spray bottle in his right hand. There was a skillet in front of him, with chocobo meat sizzling in it. Tifa leaned against the door to the kitchen, watching the proceedings with a grin.

After about three minutes, the frying pan suddenly erupted into flames. Leaning back slightly, Cloud aimed the bottle at the pan and squeezed the trigger, releasing a stream of water onto the fire. More spritzes followed, and the fire disappeared, leaving only blackened, soaked meat in the pan. "Stupid meat…" Cloud muttered.

Tifa couldn't help it. She giggled.

The swordsman turned around and smirked when he saw her. "Something amuses you?"

"Your technique needs work." Tifa strolled into the kitchen and took the pan off the burner, taking it over to the trash can and scraping the ruined food into the bag. "You sit. I'll make us a snack."

A few short minutes later there were three plates on the table, each with a ham and mayonnaise sandwich. Tifa pulled out a bag of potato chips – sour cream and chedder, Cloud's favorite flavor – and put a handful on each plate, then got them both a drink. The third plate was put on the counter; Zack usually stopped in around this time on his days off from work. Cloud had already grabbed one of the plates and was eating a sandwich by the time she sat down.

"Nobody makes 'snacks' quite like you, Tifa," he told her around a mouthful of food.

The martial artist smiled and picked up her own sandwich. They ate in silence for a moment, then looked up as a knock came at the back door. "Come on in, Zack," Cloud called, crunching on a chip.

The door opened and Zack sauntered in, pausing when he saw Tifa in her robe. But the martial artist merely offered him a teasing grin and moved the neckline of the robe a little to the side, giving him a flash of clean white breast as she reached for the untouched plate and gave it to him. The black-haired man grinned as he took his seat, pleased with the unexpected sight.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to go to the races with me tonight." Zack took a bite of his sandwich. "I'm giving a trick demo at the track."

"You finally got Hrist fixed?" Cloud asked. Tifa remembered Hrist. Zack's motorcycle, built completely from scrap and named after a legendary warrior woman. It had crashed during his last race, and over the past four months he and Cloud had spent hours in Zack's storage shed, putting it back together. But it was definitely worth the effort; when it ran properly, the motorcycle was nigh unbeatable. As Zack put it, Hrist was 'the fastest hunk o' junk this side of Midgar.'

"Yep. Replaced the motor with a newer model, and now she runs like a dream." Purple eyes flicked over to the younger man mischieviously. "Better than your bike ever will."

"Fenrir could beat Hrist with only one wheel."

This was a long-running, playful rivalry. They had both helped build each other's bikes, and they loved to challenge each other to races, to prove which was the better motorcycle, the better rider.

"Besides, Fenrir's a big, tough, kickass motorcycle. Hrist's a little girly bike. It could never stand up to him in a long-distance match."

"Get it through your head, Spiky: she's sleek and stream-lined as well as a _lady_. You treat her well, and she'll do whatever you want." Zack stole a sip of Tifa's water. "You treat your bike like you treat your woman: respect 'em, take care of 'em…" His teeth flashed in a sudden grin. "…And ride 'em hard whenever you can."

"Zack!" Tifa smacked his shoulder, laughing. "Anyway, I'd love to go see the races."

"I can't. I've got a job tonight." Cloud got up and put his plate in the sink. "But I'll be there for the next one. That way, I can kick your ass all over again."

"As I recall, Spike, I was the one who won our last race." Zack turned to Tifa before Cloud could protest. "Guess that means you'll need a ride, right Teef?" When she nodded, he continued. "I'll be here at ten to pick you up, then."

"I'll be waiting." She didn't miss the hungry look in his eye, and felt a similar need welling up inside her.

_Looks like I'm going to get laid again before the night's over._


	14. Betrayal and Love

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **And in this chapter we get not one, but TWO lemons! I have been working on this one for a while now, hope you all find it satisfactory! And the bit with the motorcycle is actually possible; catching your neighbors in their driveway in the dead of night can be highly educational! And yes, a Gamestation is the Gaian equivalent of a Playstation. Remember the chapter from "Evidence of Sephiroth's Humanity?" Zack's a gamer, even in this AU! This chapter is meant to be sad; I'm sure that everyone has wondered what might have happened if they had chosen someone other than who they are with now. And I had to throw a bone to the other most-loved Cloud pairing, so don't shoot me!

Betrayal and Love

"Tifa! Ready to go?"

"Just a minute!" Tifa pulled up her jeans and tied on a t-shirt she had 'modified' years ago. The sleeves and back had been cut off completely, leaving only the front and sides. How did the black and silver garment stay on? She had left long, thin streamers of the original fabric to tie it snugly in place around her back. Cloud loved that shirt because it was so easy to get it off her.

The boots from the previous night, some black leather wrist cuffs with silver studs she had stolen from Cloud, and her worn black leather jacket completed the ensemble. A wide headband tied beneath her bangs, and she was ready. Even she had to admit, she looked good.

"I'm coming!" she called out, proceeding down the stairs.

"Already? I haven't even done anything yet!"

Tifa rolled her eyes and came around the corner into the bar. "Zack, you're..." Her voice trailed off when she saw him. Sleeveless black vest open in the front, exposing his tightly-muscled chest, ripped jeans and boots, leather gloves, riding goggles shoved up into his hair...

Words failed her.

Zack grinned and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. "Like what you see, Teef?"

"I'd be a liar if I said I didn't. But can you blame me? You could make a lesbian go straight!" The martial artist grabbed the housekeys off the bar as she passed it.

"You don't look so bad yourself, babe." Zack opened the front door and let Tifa go first, going to his bike while she locked up.

If you wanted an accurate comparison of Cloud and Zack's different personalities, you could find nothing better than their bikes. While Fenrir was big and black, built as much for distance as for speed, Hrist was a much flashier machine. It was painted an extremely deep, dark purple with silver flames rippling along the gas tank, the chrome polished to a mirrorlike shine rather than painted black like Fenrir's; built purely for speed, it was a smaller, far sleeker motorcycle than Cloud's could ever hope to be. But for all it's size and flash, it still made a powerful noise when it was turned on. Hrist could go 0 to 120 in under five seconds, the truest approximation of a crotch-rocket Tifa had ever seen.

She loved riding Hrist. With his reflexes, Zack always toed the line between safety and total disaster whenever he rode it, weaving around other motorists and taking curves at the last possible second and generally giving passerby near-heart attacks. It was a total adrenaline rush; what girl _wouldn't _love it?

Sliding on behind him, she linked her arms about his waist and pressed close to him; Zack loved a good tease. In response, he flipped on the ignition and grinned at her over his shoulder as Hrist came to life. Tifa blinked and buried her face against his back. In her heightened state of arousal and anticipation, the motorcycle was just a wee bit..._thrummier_ than usual. Almost like a giant-sized vibrator...

A flick of his wrists, and Hrist took off, zooming through the streets at breakneck speed, a blur kept safe under Zack's practiced guidance. Tifa held tight to his vest, shifting on the seat as the vibrations were seemingly focused more directly on her sensative core. It was naughty, it was unusual, but she liked it.

A lot.

By the time they were at the race course in the desert, Tifa was already limp. Hrist's vibrations had brought her to orgasm twice already, and her jeams were soaked with her fluids. Zack shook his head when he got off the bike and had a good look at her. "Jeez, Teef. Impatient, aren't you?"

She flashed him a lopsided, playful grin.

"Stay there. I'm gonna go register." The black-haired man ran off, leaving the martial artist by herself, well away from the main action.

Sitting on Hrist's seat, Tifa restlessly rubbed her thighs together, hungry for more. _Nobody's around, so..._

Like most of the big racers and stuntmen, Zack had parked in a secluded area, far from the crowds. Less chance of unexpected tampering from rivals if nobody could find your ride, after all. So she was perfectly alone, with little chance of anyone walking in on her.

_Aw hell. Why not?_

Tifa quickly unzipped her jeans and wriggled out of them, draping the garment over Hrist's handlebars before propping one leg up on the seat and laying back against the metal backrest. Spreading her legs and sucking on her fingers to get them wet, she began stroking her soft, open folds, avoiding her clit for the moment.

As she played with herself, she thought about the threesome she and Cloud had had with Zack only a few nights ago, letting the memories drive her ever higher. Feeling herself growing slicker, Tifa pushed her fingers into herself, moaning at the sensation and reached up under her shirt to pinch and pull at her nipples. Three fingers now, pumping steadily in and out of her opening while her thumb rubbed her swollen clit. Feeling her passion rising, Tifa let her head fall back on a moan. "Zaaaaack..."

"You called?"

She whipped her head to the side and saw the black-haired man standing not three feet away, his pants already unzipped and his hand eagerly fisting his erect cock.

"You could have told me you were there," she groaned, not stopping just because he was watching.

"And miss this show? Hell no." He rubbed his thumb across the tip, spreading his precum acround the head. Zack, unlike Cloud and Reno but like Sephiroth, was circumcised. "Unless I can join in, that is..."

"Ride me on Hrist," she said, pulling her fingers out of her hold. "Treat your lady like you treat your bike, remember?"

"Does that mean you want me to adjust your torque or clean your pipes?" Zack asked cheekily, letting his cock lead him over to Tifa.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Tifa got up and grabbed his hips, slamming him down on the seat against the backrest and prepairng to climb on. But before she could, Zack stopped her.

"Haven't you ever had sex on a motorcycle before, Teef? You don't get off until the bike's on!"

She blinked at him. "Huh?"

Zack leaned forward and hit the ignition, fixing it so the bike would continue running while remaining in one place. Once he settled back down, he motioned for Tifa to take her place atop him.

She felt the difference the moment she touched him. Hrist's vibrations travelled up through Zack's body, turning him into a sort of living vibrator. Her arousal spiked immediately, and suddenly she needed to fuck. Not make love, not have sex. Just _fuck. _

Positioning herself, Tifa just dropped down onto him, engulfing his big, thick cock in one swift movement. Zack gasped sharply and his hands flew to her hips, holding her in place. "Don't move!" he hissed, screwing his eyes shut.

Tifa found the sensations equally immobilizing. It was extremely intense, better than any sex toy she had ever had. Experimentally, she rocked her hips forward, bracing her hands against the ex-SOLDIER's shoulders.

"Teef! I said don't move!" His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and he clamped his hands down on her hips to prevent her from grinding again. "It's been awhile since I've done this, ok? Just gimme a moment."

"How long?" she asked breathlessly.

He looked up at her. "The last woman I did on a bike was Aerith. Does that answer your question?"

It did. The half-Cetra had been killed by Palmer during the final attack on the Shinra building, three years ago. Zack had been going out with Aerith back then; suddenly Tifa understood why her friend had loved Zack's first bike, Sleipnir, so much.

"Yeah. Just tell me when I move, ok?" Tifa wasn't sure she could stop herself from moving at all, but she was willing to try, so this wouldn't be over too fast.

After a long moment of just sitting there, letting the vibrations stimulate them, Zack sighed shakily.

"Go ahead, Teef."

The martial artist nodded and straightened her legs, lifting herself halfway off him, before sliding back down quickly. They both moaned at the feeling, and with Zack's help Tifa was soon bouncing up and down on his lap, her clit rubbing against his belly with each stroke. Hrist's vibrations increaed her pleasure and his, and soon she was crying out in an orgasm even stronger than she had dreamed.

As she was calming down, Zack cut off Hrist's engine and, supporting in his arms while carrying her on his cock, he got off the bike and tossed her jacket and his vest down for a bed. Laying the nearly-comatose Tifa on the satin lining, he carefully arranged her on her knees so her hips were high in the air.

Tifa snapped out of her post-climactic stupor the moment Zack grabbed her hips and sunk back inside her hard, from behind.

Now it was all about him, and Tifa could only hold on as he rammed into her as fast as he could, with all his mako-enhanced strength behind every thrust. It felt good, but wasn't enough, and soon she was sobbing from sheer sexual frustration, from her inability to attain release.

Zack heard her tears and stopped, lifted her hips slightly, and plunged back into her; the martial artist nearly screamed as his cockhead rammed into her G-spot.

And continued to grind into it, as he abandoned thrusting in order to commence twisting his hips, corkscrewing into her and out again, while one hand reached down to play with her clit while the other palmed her left breast.

"Oh god ZACK!!!" Tifa howled, her back arching into a deep curve, jerking as if electrocuted as her climax consumned her. Her sheath tightened so much around Zack's cock that he couldn't move, and the sheer pressure of her rippling contractions milked him of his seed, drawing it deep into her womb.

Zack collapsed atop her, his weight forcing her to lie flat on her stomach. Panting, they tried desperately to catch their breath. "Great Shiva, Teef... That was fucking amazing..."

"Yeah. Fantastic," she gasped. "I never would have dreamed that motorcycles could feel that good."

"Lemme guess: you'll be riding Fenrir with Cloud a lot more often, right?" Zack pulled out of her and reached for his clothing.

"Hell yeah!" Tifa snagged her jeans and pulled them over, rolling onto her back so she could get them on. "Maybe even steal it myself, if the mood strikes me."

Zack chuckled. "Somehow, I don't think Cloud's gonna be too mad about his wife becoming a motorcycle-nympho. He never had any complaints about Aerith, after all."

She froze. "What?"

The ex-SOLDIER glanced at her. "Didn't he tell you? He took Aerith out on his first bike a few times, and I know for a fact that they had sex on it. I was there." He chuckled. "Hell, one time we even had a threesome back-and-forth on our bikes. Parked 'em right next to each other and kept 'em running, and she kept going from one to the other, without stopping. One of the best nights of my life, I have to admit." Zack looked towards the race-track, where the blare of a bullhorn could be heard. "Well, I'm on soon. Let's go, Teef."

"Sure..." Tifa got on Hrist behind Zack and slid off when they got to the dirt ramps, letting him go and begin his demo to the cheer of the crowd.

Cloud had cheated on her with Aerith. And he had never told her, his then-girlfriend/now-wife, about the affair. Zack obviously thought he had, or he wouldn't have said anything.

The thought hurt, because the spike-haired swordsman had sworn to remain faithful to her _before _Zack introduced them to Aerith. He had willingly betrayed her, and he had not even confessed it to her!

Was letting her go out and have sex with other men a way of assuaging his guilt over his long-ago betrayal?

She mulled over the issue the entire time Zack was on the ramps, not paying any attention to her friend's death-defying stunts or the amazed cheers of the gathered teenagers and young people. She didn't even realize his demo was over until Zack rode over to her and touched her arm.

"You ok, Teef?" he asked, purple eyes concerned.

"Get me out of here, Zack," she whispered. "I just want to go."

"Ok. I'll take you home."

"No!" She couldn't face her husband right now. She didn't want to confront him about his betrayal, and she knew she would if she saw him now. She just knew she wouldn't be able to keep the knowledge to herself. "I want to stay at your place tonight."

Zack arched a brow quizzically. "Are you sure? I mean, Cloud's gonna wonder..."

She cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Cloud has this fantasy about me coming home full of another man's seed, of fucking me after another man has had me. I'm doing this for him," she lied, giving him the same half-truth she had told Sephiroth the other day.

Would Zack fall for it?

The ex-SOLDIER shook his head slowly. "Spike's always had some weird turn-ons. All right, Teef. you can stay in my bed tonight."

"Thank you, Zack."

During the ride to Zack's place, she thought back to her times with AVALANCHE after Aerith had joined, reviewed every interaction she had ever had with the flower girl. There had never been any indication of infidelity from either her or Cloud. Aerith had been no different from Jesse in how she acted towards Tifa, apart from her kind sensativity. There had never been any clue from either of them that they were sleeping together. Not a single one.

_I guess ignorance really is bliss, _she thought miserably, feeling her heart twinge at the thought.

TZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

"Well, this is it." Zack unlocked the door to his apartment and pushed it open. "It's not much, but it's home."

Tifa entered the apartment and looked around. She had never been to Zack's place before, and its rather thrown-together appearance surprised her. The decor appeared to be a mix between expensive electronics, swords thrown wherever and anywhere, and second-hand furniture, all combined with basic bachelor mess. Not what she might have expected of Zack, who she knew favored art-deco furnishings.

"Can't afford much on my salary," he commented. "Most of my gil goes into my Gamestation and my swords, if not Hrist."

"You don't have to explain. Just show me the bedroom."

"Down the hall, last door you come to," he instructed, turning to lock the door. Tifa followed the directions, and soon stood in the bedroom, looking around. There was a chest of paint-splashed drawers and a closet, but not much else in the way of furniture. The walls and ceilings were covered with posters of naked women, some alone, some with other women, but most with naked men. Zack's bed was nothing but a mattress covered with blankets and pillows, lying in the middle of the floor. There was a plastic drinking glass beside it, with an inch of water in the bottom, and a pile of magazines with a crumb-covered plate atop them. Zack was apparently not the best housekeeper in the world.

She had to grin. Single men were utterly predictable.

By the time Zack joined her in the bedroom, she was already naked and under the blankets.

"You're sure you want this," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tifa nodded. "Just make love to me, Zack. Please."

_I need to know that somebody cherishes me tonight._

His glowing eyes searched her face, and then he began to strip, flinging his clothes into a basket against the far wall and kicking off his boots before sliding under the blanket, already reaching for her.

Tifa willingly went into his arms and pressed tightly against his body as she accepted his kiss. This kiss was different from all the others she had had lately, however; it was full of tightly-leashed passion, of deep emotion, slow and gentle. Exactly as Cloud had once kissed her, when he still treated her like a treasure than his wife, but strangely more loving than anything she had experienced from her husband in a long time.

She didn't have time to dwell on the possible implications because Zack was already easing her onto her back, his hands beginning a careful, thorough exploration of her body. His fingers lightly traced her breasts, caressed the stiff little nipples, and trailed down her belly, leaving nothing but longing desire in their path. Tifa looped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his soft hair, slanting her mouth against his so his tongue could better stroke hers.

She needed this. She needed to know that somebody cared...

Zack's large hand cupped her mound, the first two fingers already slipping into her slit. Tifa's hips arched upwards slightly, and she reached for his erection, wanting to give him the same pleasure he was giving her. But Zack swung his hips out of range, pulling his mouth away from hers to shake his head.

"No, Tifa. Tonight's for you."

He had already begun feasting on her breasts before she realized what he had called her. Zack never called her anything but 'Teef.'

Then his talented mouth and fingers went to work, and reason flew from her grasp.

His tongue carefully bathed her nipples, making them stand as erect as they had ever been before latching onto the left one, suckling her hotly. His fingers slid along her slick tissues, delving into her and gently rubbing the tip of her burgeoning jewel. The sensations were exquisite; Tifa's body slowly writhed and undulated, her fingers kneading both the sheets and Zack's hair as her passion grew.

Then his mouth was between her legs, his hot tongue lapping at her entrance and sliding along her folds, scraping gently at her glistening jewel with his teeth. Tifa cried out and spread her legs wider, urging him onwards with breathless groans and small, breathy cries. Zack obliged, feasting on the copious nectar of her body before sucking gently on her pearl.

The martial artist exploded, her body overtaken by sweet heat and powerful shudders. Zack sat back on his haunches and watched her come undone, his eyes alight with a powerful emotion that Tifa was too preoccupied to see. By the time her orgasm released her, he had already replaced his mask.

Zack settled himself atop her and claimed her lips again for a heated kiss. All too soon, he pulled away and looked into her crimson eyes, tenderly brushing some hair away from her face with the backs of his fingers. Tifa leaned into the touch, and he tipped her head back to where he could watch her eyes.

Their gazes locked, he gently pushed into her once more, slowly. Almost as if he feared she would break if he entered her too quickly. Tifa gasped at the feeling, but found herself unable to take her eyes off his. The emotion was back, something she had only ever seen in her husband's eyes.

_Love. _

And then he was moving, so carefully. His arms curled under her back to hook onto her shoulders, pulling her securely against him. She held him in turn, submissive and quiet beneath his body, still watching his eyes. The rhythm remained measured and slow, so unlike the man she had lain with twice before. The pace of a love, rather than a lover. Slow fire building slowly in their veins, spilling into their nerves, higher up their spines with every careful thrust and withdraw, every gentle press and deep grind.

Completely opposite of what she had come to expect from the ex-SOLDIER, full of love and passion rather than pure lust and need. This was him showing her how he felt about her...

...and it was enough to make her tremble.

In the end, this slow love-making caused her to gasp and throw her head back against the pillows, her hips bucking up to meet his as he entered her once more. His quiet groan, the lids sliding over his eyes, was the only sign she received that spoke of his release.

Boneless from the quiet intensity of her release, Tifa did not resist when he rolled onto his back, taking her with him and tucking her along his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder and upper chest. She felt his lips press against the top of her head in an exhausted kiss, and only just heard his whispered confession, no louder than an exhalation of breath.

"I love you, Tifa. If Cloud hadn't gotten you first, you would have been mine."

Long after Zack had fallen asleep, Tifa lay curled against him, lost in her thoughts of her husband's long-ago betrayal...

And musings upon what might have been.


	15. Ruminations and Anger

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor: **Another build-up chapter. Fear not; there will be smut aplenty in the next one! But after the revelations of Zack, Cloud, and Aerith I revealed in the last chapter, did you honestly think I would just move on to the Kadaj sex-scene? Not a chance; angst is too good to pass up!

Ruminations and Anger

_How could he have done this to me? _

Staring up at the ceiling of the master bedroom, Tifa found herself unable to focus on anything other than that statement. Both Cloud and Zack were the 'he' in question; Cloud because he had betrayed her, and Zack because he had dropped two emotional bombs on her last night. How had he never told her before that he cared that much about her? She had wanted to scream that question at him when she finally woke up and the after-sex haze had faded. She just couldn't. She had seen in his eyes that he was serious, and she even suspected why he had never told her before. When Cloud had introduced her to him, she had been rather obviously obsessed with her husband. Zack would never had tried to make a move on her back then, because he knew she loved Cloud and because he didn't want to lose his best friend over a woman.

So for all these years, he had kept his feelings a secret, not wanting to break up what had seemed to be an ideal relationship for his best friend.

But wouldn't it have been a warning flag, that Cloud had gone off with Zack's own girlfriend time and again to have sex when he could have gotten it from Tifa? It wasn't as if she had been denying him back then. As a matter of fact, most nights and several portions of the day had been devoted purely to them finding some secluded spot so they could screw.

When a man went to another woman, there was always a reason behind it.

There had never been any clue from either Cloud or Aerith that they were sleeping together. Sure, the flower girl had flirted with him a lot - more than a lot, in fact - but she did that with Zack and Vincent and Sephiroth, too. It hadn't been exclusive to Tifa's man. And Cloud himself had sworn over and over again that he loved her, Tifa, whenever Aerith accidentally crossed the line.

Had he done that out of guilt? Or just because he didn't want to give up either of his girls?

Tifa had already gone through Cloud's office - discreetly, of course - when she had gotten back and found out that he was still gone. And she had found some very disturbing things in one of his desk drawers.

Letters. A pink hair ribbon. A sphere of milky-white materia. A pair of rosy panties. Photographs of Aerith and Cloud, some innocent, others most decidedly not.

All the proof she could have wanted to prove her husband's infidelity, but had never dreamed she would ever be searching for.

How could he have done this to her? Going out with her, making love with her, telling her he loved her, even marrying her when he had been doing the exact same thing with Zack's girlfriend behind her back? And even worse, it looked as if he was still obsessed with the half-Cetra woman; some of those letters had been dated only a few weeks ago.

Aerith would never read them, true. But that didn't change the fact that he had written them, or alter what he had scribbled down on the paper. The same things he had been telling her all these years, his fantasies, the things he wanted to do her... They had all been there, in stark black ink on regular notebook paper. A side of her husband she had always thought belonged to her and her alone.

_Why did you tell me, Zack? Why?_

Cloud had come home about two hours ago. She had pretended sleep while he stripped down and took a quick shower in their private bathroom, then climbed into their bed and followed her example. Tifa looked over at him now, her red eyes clouded and unsure. How could he look so angelic in sleep, so innocent? How could he have lived with himself all these years, misleading her with whispers of love and devotion, when all of it had been lies? Why hadn't he told her about his feelings for Aerith?

She had known him for most of her life, but suddenly she didn't feel like she knew him at all.

What did this mean for them? Cloud didn't know she knew about it, but she couldn't keep it quiet forever. This knowledge just hurt too much, especially since it affected them both so much. Could she still live with him, be his wife?

Tifa didn't know if she was that strong.

Exhausted in both mind and body, Tifa rolled onto her side away from her husband and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders, somehow reassured that, from his desire for her to get pregnant, he wouldn't touch her _that way_ anytime soon.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Tifa! Phone!"

The martial artist put down the glass she was washing and went upstairs, leaving Julethra to finish setting up the bar for the crowd that usually accompanied Friday nights. With a curt nod to her husband, she took the phone from his hand and put it to her ear.

"Hello?'

"Tifa."

"Hello, Seph." She actually smiled when she heard his rich, deep voice. What better way to forget your maritial troubles than to have sex with a hot man and his virgin brother?

Cloud went back to his computer, typing up something for his records. Tifa left the room; she hadn't been willing to share personal space around the spike-haired swordsman all day for fear of what she might say or do. "So what's the plan?"

"Kadaj knows, and he's more than willing, though a bit nervous." There was an unintelligible protest from the background, and a chuckle from the man on the phone. "Although, he claims he isn't, as you can tell."

"So are you coming to pick me up or what?" she asked.

"In about fifteen minutes. Will you be ready by the time I get there?"

"I already am. So no difficulties there. So it's just the two of you?"

"Yes. Yazoo and Loz are still in Junon, but they will have returned by next Tuesday if you are still interested."

"Believe me, I am. So I'll see you in...what, an hour?"

"Yes. It will take me that long to get to your bar from my house."

"See you then."

"Yes. Good-bye, Tifa."

She hit the button to end the call, and went back into the office to put the phone back in its cradle. Cloud looked up at her as she reached around him. "Got another date tonight?"

"Yes," she replied, not elaborating further.

"With Sephiroth?"

"You spoke to him, didn't you? Who else would it be?" she retorted acidly.

The blond turned to face her. "All right. What's the matter with you? You've been acting strangely all day."

Tifa wanted to yank the drawer containing Aerith's things open and scream "what do _you _think?!" at him, but she didn't. Julethra was downstairs, and she didn't need to hear them arguing. "Nothing's wrong, Cloud."

"Tifa, I know you better than that."

"I have to get ready," she said, whirling and walking out of the office. Out of reach.

"Tifa..." he began.

She spun to look at him, unable to keep the hurt and anger completely out of her eyes. He flinched when he saw it. "What?"

"I love you."

Tifa didn't reply as she usually did. She merely stalked down the hallway into their bedroom and disappeared therein, slamming the door shut behind her.

She had nothing to say to her husband.


	16. The Reason

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me. The songs used in this chapter also all belong to their respective singers and record labels. I'm only borrowing them to set the mood.

**Queen's Quornor: **There'll be sex in the next chapter. This chapter, I just wanted to introduce Kadaj and also have a little change of POV. What's Cloud's side of the story? All shall be revealed in time. Remember the bands I told you about? Heh, some of these will be familiar if you've been reading my other fics. Ok, refresher course and intro to the newbies, for those of you who haven't. Shadowborne equals Rob Zombie + Disturbed + Korn. Sexy Kitties equals Pussycat Dolls. Ephemeral equals Evanescence + Within Temptation. Kazka Agarlia equals Christina Aguilera. Solanna Vixen equals Samantha Fox. Infernia equals HIM + 69 Eyes + Black Sabbath. Laseedra Vaneth equals Amy Lee. _?Comprende'? _Good. Now, about what is written towards the end. I am a big supporter of the CloTi pairing, but I'm working with the Clerith pairing here because it fits the fic better. Yes, I'm anti-Clerith, I'll freely admit. It just makes the fic that much smoother in the end.

The Reason

Tifa looked up as a sleek black convertible rolled to a stop in front of her, the roof up in preparation for the rain threatening to fall overhead. The door was pushed open, allowing the soft strains of "Sweet Sacrifice" by Ephemeral to drift into the night. The martial artist walked over and slid into the passenger's seat, nodding to the driver as she pulled the door shut and buckled in. "Hey, Seph."

The silver-haired man glanced at her curiously. "What's wrong, Tifa? You don't sound very happy."

"That's because I'm not." She sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily as the car pulled away from the bar. "Can I tell you something?"

"You know you can trust me."

"I just found out some...distressing news about my husband." Tifa rested her head against the window, watching the first raindrops splash against the cool glass. "Did you ever notice anything strange about Cloud and Aerith?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "She flirted with him a lot, but she did that with most of the men, myself included. Why?"

Tifa turned to look at him, hearing "Lithium" begin playing. "She did more than just flirt with Cloud. She was sleeping with him, too."

He looked at her, and the car glided to a stop on the side of the road. The ex-general switched the ignition off and turned to face her in his seat, his eyes both shocked and grave. "Are you certain? Do you have proof?"

She nodded. "Can you turn the music back on, please?" Sephiroth turned the ignition key slightly, and Laseedra Vaneth's voice emerged from the speakers once more. "I found love letters and pictures. Shots of them both, naked or half-dressed in a lot of them. There was also her pink ribbon, and a pair of her underwear. And that materia she always carried in her hair. Zack told me he and Cloud had been having threesomes with her; I got the feeling he thought I already knew, that Cloud would have told me." Tifa choked back a sob. "Three years, and he never said a word. My husband never told me he was fucking my _best friend!_"

Sephiroth leaned over the midsection of the car and pulled her into his arms, holding her while she wept. "I'm so sorry, Tifa. I had no idea this was going on, or I would have said something."

"I don't know what to do, Seph," she confessed. "I knew I wasn't his first, but I always thought he had been faithful to me. He and I were going steady while he was having this affair with Aerith. How am I supposed to trust him when he's kept this a secret from me? Especially since those letters he wrote her all say the exact same things he's always told me. Some of those letters aren't even a month old, Seph!"

He rubbed her back soothingly. "Do you still love him?"

Tifa thought for a moment, then shook her head. "I just...don't know anymore. How am I supposed to love him if I can't trust him?"

"You know I'm here for you, Tifa. Me, Zack, and Vincent. Nanaki, too. All of us are here if you ever need somebody to talk to, or a place to stay." Sephiroth held her a moment longer, then released her. "Do you still want to continue our plans, or do you want me to just take you somewhere?"

She sat back and wiped her eyes. "I just want to forget for the night. No strings-attached sex."

Mako eyes searched her, then the ignition was hit once more. "My brother and I can fulfill that, if that's what you really want..."

"I do." Her voice was steady and firm. Uncompromising.

"As you wish." Sephiroth pulled away from the curb just as "Angels" came on the stereo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kadaj! Turn that crap down!" Sephiroth shouted, pushing open the door to his house. Tifa had to wonder if the house was wired with surround sound; the walls and floor were practically vibrating with the bass of Shadowborne's "All in the Family."

The noise seemed to be coming from the second floor. Sephiroth strode fearlessly up the stairs and out of sight, leaving Tifa to cover her ears in the foyer. She heard a door bang open, then indistinguishable yelling, barely audible over the 'music'. A few seconds later, the noise shut off, and the voices followed suit.

Soon after, Sephiroth reappeared at the top of the stairs, followed by the mysterious Kadaj. Tifa got a good look at him as he sullenly followed his older brother down to meet her, and mentally compared him to the picture Sephiroth had shown her. He looked a bit taller than he had in the photo, his hair falling only just below his jawline now, though still in the same style. Garbed in heavy black chain-pants, the same mesh shirt, and an Infernia t-shirt with a multitude of black and silver wrist cuffs, silver chain necklaces, and heavy black boots, he somehow seemed even younger than he actually was, just a pale slip of a man. Almost like a vulnerable, defiant teenager instead of a twenty-year-old college freshman.

"Kadaj, this is Tifa. Tifa, this is my youngest brother, Kadaj." Sephiroth smirked, then left the two of them together. "I'm going to go get some drinks. You two play nice until I get back."

Tifa nodded, still scrutinizing Kadaj. He had crossed his arms over his chest and was giving her the same type of once-over. _He's wearing eyeliner. Not too much, thank Ramuh. He doesn't look like a startled raccoon, like a lot of the kids who come into the bar. Is that an earring I see? One of those curved spike-horn things. Looks good on him. Hair's not the same as Seph's. It's missing the white highlights he's got. Nails painted black... Damn baggy pants. Can't see what he's got!_

The blue-green eyes were fastened directly on her chest. Tifa had worn a vest with a zipper for this exact purpose, hoping she could use more subtle tactics than strip-poker to get things rolling.

Seemed like she might have some success in that area.

"So... Uh... Want to go into the den?" Kadaj asked, the merest hint of red creeping up his neck and around the curve of his ears when he realized that she knew he was staring.

"Sure." The martial artist followed the younger man through the doorway Sephiroth had disappeared into, taking in the furnishings of the room with a pleased eye.

There was a brick gas fireplace, beside which was a tavern-style bar, complete with mirror, shelves, and colorful bottles of liquor. Plush red leather chairs were scattered around the walls, and a pool table with hanging green lights dominated the center of the room, the stylized legs sinking into the red-brown shag carpet. There was a jukebox in the far corner, which gave Tifa an idea.

Sephiroth was behind the bar, pouring three glasses of scotch. Two were offered to Kadaj and Tifa, and he took the third for himself. After settling into chairs, the trio engaged in small-talk while they drank. The conversation mainly centered on Kadaj's college, Tifa's bar, and Sephiroth's job as Infernia's stage manager.

After her third glass of scotch, Tifa gave the jukebox a long look. "Hey Seph," she purred, feeling her inhibitions melt away. "Wanna dance?"

The ex-general smiled widely and stood up. "Pick a song."

The martial artist went to the jukebox and ran her finger down the selections. She almost picked "Buttons" by the Sexy Kitties, but changed her mind and punched in the button for a song the group's lead singer, Kazka Agarlia, had done during her solo career.

"Good choice of music," the tall man commented, pulling her against him as "Dirrrty" blared throughout the den. They started moving, bumping and grinding and rocking against each other. After a minute, Kadaj got up and moved behind Tifa, sandwiching her between his and Sephiroth's bodies.

As they danced, Tifa became aware of hands pulling at the front of her vest, pulling the zipper down. It had to be Kadaj; his brother's hands were playing at her hips, slowly working her bootcut jeans downward.

_Things are about to get as dirty as this song, _Tifa thought, smirking. She winked at Sephiroth, and he gave her the slightest nod, tightening his fingers on her hips.

In a flash, the ex-general had spun Tifa around so she faced his little brother. Kadaj looked surprised, but he didn't object. Now he could see her breasts as he uncovered them.

Funny how the jukebox changed to Solanna Vixen's "Touch Me" just as his hand slid inside her vest.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cloud left Julethra to tend the bar alone for a minute, slipping quickly upstairs and into his office. Sitting in his chair, he pulled out his lower drawer and looked at the contents.

Somebody had been through them. Pictures were out of place, the panties pushed aside into the furthest corner. The letters had been opened, unfolded and read.

Tifa had gone through them, that was obvious. The cause her her quarrel, her anger...

_She knows. _

Cloud sat back in his chair, feeling his eyes welling. He had hoped she would never find out about his relationship with, his love for, Aerith. He had always loved Tifa, but the sweet-natured flower girl had stolen his heart. Zack had seen it, and willingly shared her on the condition that Tifa agreed to it. Cloud, however, had tried his best to keep his girlfriend/wife unaware. He had told Zack that he had told her, and the older swordsman had never brought it up after that, accepting the lie at face-value.

He had been perfectly aware that there was a sort of unspoken rivalry between the two women over him. All of AVALANCHE assumed that Cloud belonged to Tifa, and Tifa to Cloud; they only saw Aerith as a harmless flirt, just like Zack. But Tifa had been jealous of Aerith, afraid that the half-Cetra would steal him away from her. Cloud had never dared tell her that he was unsure of his own feelings. He loved _both _of them. He couldn't choose between them.

After Palmer had killed Aerith, he had thrown himself into his relationship with Tifa in an attempt to fill the void left by her passing. He had even asked Tifa to marry him. She had, of course, accepted; they had been happily wed for three years now. Or at least, mostly happily. They were both upset at his inability to sire children, but Cloud was still grieving over Aerith. He strongly suspected that as much as he loved his childhood friend, she was not the one he was meant to be with. A huge piece of him had been missing since that day, and as much as he cared about Tifa, she just couldn't fill the emptiness.

That's partially why he had told her to go have sex with other men. He knew she wanted a baby, and he wanted one himself, so this would hopefully give them one. But if she was to fall in love with one of her bedmates...

He would be sad about losing her, but he just wanted her to be happy. And if she had discovered his secret, she wouldn't be happy with him anymore.

The love they shared now was not the same kind of passionate love he and Aerith had. They had friendship and extremely strong affection, mixed with lust. Plus the familiarity of having known and trusted each other all their lives. It had made sense three years ago to marry her, to spend his life with Tifa, in the hopes that the love they had known before Zack had introduced him to Aerith would come back. That love had not returned; Aerith had permanently replaced Tifa in his heart.

It hurt. The thought that Tifa, his wife and one of his closest friends, might divorce him hurt. But then again, Cloud knew that he had hurt her when she found out about his deception. He didn't want her to hate him. They had always been friends. He didn't want to lose that.

_Find somebody else, Tifa. I'm not the one for you anymore. _

Cloud didn't even think about it. He just took off his wedding band, dropped it in the drawer, and softly closed it. Then he went back downstairs, dreading the moment Tifa would return to her bar.


	17. Love Dummy

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor:** All right, all right. Here's the next chapter, and it's now Kadaj's turn to have a go at Tifa. Since Sephiroth's a nosy older brother and a perfectionist, I figured he might take this opportunity to educate his youngest sibling in the proper way to please a woman. And Kadaj being a hot-headed teen, sooner or later he's going to tell his brother to buzz off. But is Tifa complaining? You'll see... I know this is a bit more...rushed than I normally write smut. But I don't have as much time as I would like to devote to this scene. Bear with me, ok? The next chapter will be better.

Love Dummy

Tifa squealed and pulled a piece of chalk out from under her, throwing it towards the rack that held the cue sticks before returning her attention to the silver-haired man lying atop her, kissing her hard. Sephiroth stood at the side of the table, fisting himself while his youngest brother made out with her.

He had managed to seduce Tifa into letting him use her as a sort of practice dummy for Kadaj. He would show or tell him what to do, and then let him try. The martial artist didn't mind; as long as it felt good, she was up for it. Sephiroth had already taught Kadaj the best way to suckle and play with her breasts, and allowed Tifa to give the younger man a blowjob, saying that it would help Kadaj out, so he wouldn't come too fast and leave his bedmate hanging.

Now it was time for the next lesson.

"Get off her now, Kadaj." Sephiroth waited until his little brother had regained his own two feet, then pulled Tifa back to the edge of the pool table and spread her legs wide. "Now. This area is extremely sensitive. Most women prefert that it be touched gently, but some like it rough." He knelt down and lowered his mouth to her flesh, breathing hotly upon her. Tifa responded with a shudder. "Cunnilingus is the best way to pleasure a woman, but don't focus exclusively on the clitoris. Lick her all over her folds. Thrust your tongue deep inside her. Pump her with your fingers while you lap at her clit. Alternate between them, change your speeds, but remember to pay attention to her responses. You'll learn to recognize her body's signals soon enough."

Tifa moaned with Sephiroth's tongue suddenly darted inside her before drawing slowly up her folds, hot and wet. "Just like that," he said, getting up. "Now you try."

Rolling his eyes, Kadaj pushed the martial artist higher up the table and bent over her, hesitantly licking his lips before diving in. Tifa gasped and buried her fingers in his hair as he began. He started out by lapping at her clitoris delicately with his tongue, then running it along the inner lips of her sex.

"Good," Sephiroth purred, watching Tifa writhe on the felt. "Now add your fingers."

Kadaj shot a glare at his brother, but followed his instructions and slid two fingers deep inside her, sucking hard on her clit now. Tifa voiced her approval with a low, deep-throated moan.

After a few more licks, Kadaj stood up. "Ready, brother?" Sephiroth drawled, seeing that he was hard again, his cock drawn tight against his muscular belly.

"Are you kidding? I could crack walnuts with it!"

The older silver-haired man chuckled and went around to the other side of the pool table, pulling Tifa upwards until she was sprawled in the center of the felt-covered surface. Kadaj climbed up onto the table and positioned himself between her legs, as the brunette wounder her arms around his neck and drew him down for a kiss. She felt him probing hesitantly at her, trying to find her entrance, and shifted her hips until he found the right spot. Kadaj felt the give instantly and pressed forward, slipping the head inside her hot passage with a groan.

"That's it," she breathed into his ear. "Ifrit's fire, you feel so good inside me!"

Her newest lover shuddered at her words and slid the rest of the way in, clenching his jaw against the pleasure as he felt how hot and wet and tight she was around his cock. Tifa lightly ran her nails down his back and twined her tongue around his, silently encouraging him to move. Unnoticed by the couple on the table, Sephiroth went to the bar and poured another scotch, idly playing with his nipples as he watched.

Kadaj experimentally drew his hips back and thrust back inside her; Tifa squeezed his cock in approval and spread her legs wider, allowing her clit to rub against his underbelly while he moved. Although inexperienced, the silver-haired man made up for it with sheer enthusiasm, slightly changing the angle of his hips with every thrust. Whether it was intentional or not, Tifa didn't know or care. All she knew was that it felt _very_ good.

Kadaj tore his lips away from hers to begin sucking and biting at her neck and shoulder, leaving perfect impressions of his teeth with every nip. Tifa arched her hips higher against his, then pushed his head downward; her new lover got the hint and latched onto her breast, sucking hard.

At this point, Sephiroth made his presence known again. "Why not try a different position? There are more fun ways to do this than simple missionary."

Blue-green eyes glared at him as the thrusting hips stilled, deep inside the woman beneath them. "You know, this would be easier if I didn't have a vulture over my shoulder, brother."

Perfect white teeth were revealed as Sephiroth parted his lips in an evil little smile. "Tell you what, Kadaj. I'll leave you alone if you humor me on this and one other thing."

Kadaj tilted his head to one side; Tifa thought he looked adorable with his hair falling across his face like that. "What do you have in mind?"

"Get out of her, and I'll show you." The younger brother obliged with another glare. "Tifa, will you roll onto your side, please?" Tifa obeyed instantly, wondering what Sephiroth was thinking. Spooning, maybe?

She was soon to find out. Sephiroth reached out and pulled her topmost leg forward, lifting it into the air slightly while keeping her legs technically together. "Now straddle her leg and re-enter her from the side."

"Oh gods..." Tifa instantly realized what her older lover was getting at. With her legs together like this, her body had become a lot tighter than before, which would increase the pleasure to a level that simple missionary was incapable of allowing. Kadaj felt the difference too, sucking in his breath between his teeth as he pushed inside her once more before drawing back out slowly.

Sephiroth got in on the act as well, kneeling on the felt beside Tifa in silent demand. The martial artist immediately understood, propping herself up on one arm and taking his thick cock into her mouth with a slow lick of her tongue. The older brother held onto his legendary control, stopping himself from thrusting into her mouth through sheer force of will while his hands wandered across her upper body, eventually settling on her breasts to pinch and twist her nipples. Kadaj followed his brother's lead, his long fingers playing with her clit and squeezing her ass while he thrust deeply.

Tifa was so lost in the sensations, she didn't realize Sephiroth had withdrawn from her mouth and Kadaj from her body until he settled her on top of him. Startled, she looked down at the silver-haired man beneath her with wide red eyes, even as he settled her on top of his saliva-slick cock and pushed her down to the hilt. It felt as good as before, and she was about to begin riding him when he pulled her forward against his chest.

The martial artist was utterly confused...

Until she felt a second slick, thick cock prodding at her ass.

Sephiroth nibbled at her ear, gently tugging at the earring with his teeth before whispering hotly into the attentive shell. "I promised you a wild night, Tifa, and a wild night is what you'll get." She gasped as Kadaj slid inside her second opening. "Any objections?"

She exhaled shakily, her eyes closed as the mingled pleasure and pain washed over her. "None whatsoever," she replied before leaning down kiss him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was almost four in the morning before Tifa finally unlocked the door to her bar, slipping inside and securing the door behind her silently. The house was dark, which meant that Cloud was either out or asleep.

Tifa didn't know which she would prefer more.

It was an odd sensation, walking with so much seed inside her. Kadaj and Sephiroth had certainly fulfilled her wishes, fucking her until she begged them to stop. The youngest brother's virginity was now a distant memory, and now Tifa understood what Cloud had meant when he claimed that to take somebody's innocence was the best feeling in the world.

He had been absolutely right.

Deciding that she would take a bath in the morning, Tifa crept up the stairs in her bare feet, holding her shoes in one hand and avoiding the squeaky stair. If Cloud was still in the house, the last thing she wanted was to wake him up. She didn't want to face him right now; she _couldn't_ face him. The memory of his betrayal was still too fresh, despite Sephiroth and Kadaj's best efforts.

Looking forward only to sleep, she was not expecting to walk into her bedroom and find her husband sitting on the bed, waiting for her. He looked at her with solemn blue eyes as she stared at him, then stepped aside and held the door open in cold invitation. "Get out of my room, Cloud."

"Tifa, we need to talk."

"I don't see what we have to talk _about_," she snapped. "You said you loved me, and all the while you were fucking my best friend. Zack's _girlfriend._ For the past three years, our entire life together has been a lie, with the biggest fool of all being _me_." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "So what is there to talk about, Cloud?"

He winced at the venom in her voice, pain flashing across his handsome face before he regained his poker face. "Tifa, please try to understand. I did love you. In a way, I still do."

"Then why did you go out and have sex with Aerith?!" Tifa shrieked, her anger and pain exploding from the dam of indifference she had constructed to keep it in check. "Is that how you say that you love someone, Cloud? _Is it?!_"

"No, it isn't." The swordsman swallowed hard, unable to look into her eyes in the face of her fury. "Before Zack introduced us to Aerith, I really did love you. I truly thought you were the one for me. But somehow, when I met her, it just hit me like a bullet. _She_ was the one, not you." Tifa trembled violently at that. "But I still cared deeply for you. And I didn't want to hurt you, or lose either you or Zack. I knew you still loved me, and Zack would have killed me if I stole his girl from him. Aerith flirted with all of the guys, but he thought she loved him.

"But she didn't. It was the same way for her; the moment we met, we just _knew_. But we had to be careful of you and Zack's feelings, don't you see? We didn't want to hurt either of you."

"But you did hurt me, Cloud!" Tifa whipped away from him, unwilling to let him see her tears. "If you had told me how you felt, I would have been disappointed, but I would have understood! I would have let you go with a smile, and found somebody else. We would have stayed friends." She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling suddenly cold. "I can't forgive you for this. Not after you lied to me for so long, slept with her behind my back, even while you were still claiming to love me. I can't forgive you, Cloud. I just can't."

"Tifa..." She heard him stand up, but didn't turn around.

"The worst part is, I'm not the only one you hurt. Zack still thinks it was just about sex. He has no idea that Aerith loved you, not him. He doesn't know that you stole her from him, or that she..."

Cloud laid a hand on her shoulder, offering her the familiar squeeze that she used to take such strength from, whenever she was hurting.

But now...

She whirled around and knocked his hand off her shoulder, eyes flaring as she faced her husband. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. "I don't want you touching me ever again!"

Cloud winced again, but didn't try to offer her comfort a second time. "There's no way we can go back to the way things were before, is there?" he asked, a pleading note in his voice.

"No. No, there is not."

Cloud stood there a moment longer, his pain visible in his eyes, then nodded. "All right. I'll go, then. By tomorrow afternoon, I won't be in your life anymore, Tifa."

He started to leave the room, but her voice, quiet and emotionless, stopped him. "I used to think that nothing could destroy love. I always thought it was enough to fix everything, that no matter what had happened, as long as two people loved each other, everything would be ok. But now..." She turned her head, one ruby eye emotionlessly staring at him over her shoulder. "I see that love isn't enough to heal all wounds. Thank you, Cloud, for giving me one last reality check."

Cloud wanted to say something, she knew. But a barrier of pain separated them now, and where once words would have come easily he now found himself completely devoid of them. With a deep sigh, he walked out of her room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

She didn't hear his quiet "I'm sorry." He didn't hear her weeping into her pillow.

The love was gone.


	18. Passing the Torch

**Summary: **Cloud and Tifa want a baby. But after all his dips in the Lifestream, Cloud has been rendered infertile. To gain the child they both want so badly, Cloud tells Tifa to go have sex with as many men as possible until she gets pregnant. But when she does, who's the father? And what are the men's reactions when they discover that one of them is the father of Tifa's baby? AU. Smutfic, once the plot's out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the Penthouse where I got this idea, and the idea itself. Nothing else belongs to me.

**Queen's Quornor:** I promised Amazon I'd update this fic if she updated "Operation:Assassination," and since she finally did, I suppose I have to follow suit. I'd actually written this several days ago, but I was waiting for her to update before I posted it. Besides, I wanted to look over it a few more times. One more dose of angst before we resume the smut. Now open up and don't make a face when you swallow it!

Pass the Torch

The sun shown brightly on the streets, beating warm upon Zack's face. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, and it was his day off.

Which gave him another opportunity to spend the day with his best friend and the woman he loved.

A smile creased his face as his thoughts drifted to Tifa, to her wine-red eyes and long chocolate tresses. Her soft, smooth skin against his. Her beautiful voice, a gentle melody he could listen to all day. Tifa was his best friend's wife, but he couldn't just put away his feelings for her.

At least she knew how he felt now. He'd been keeping his love a secret ever since he met her, trying to lose himself in his relationship with Aerith and pretending he still loved her, not Cloud's girl. Nobody had figured it out. Cloud had even asked him to be the best man at his wedding. His _unaccompanied _best man. Tifa hadn't had many people on her side of the alter, just Elymra and Marlene, whereas her groom had Zack, Sephiroth, Barret, and Vincent. The couple had claimed that Aerith and Jessie were the bridesmaids, and were with them in the church despite their recent deaths.

That had been one of the hardest things he had ever done, watching Tifa pledge her love and life to Cloud. While everybody else had been celebrating at the 7th Heaven, Zack had been crying in the rafters of the church.

He wasn't about to steal another man's woman, least of all his best friend's wife. But as long as she was happy, as long as he could see her, he was content. It wasn't what he would have wanted, but he could live with it.

Zack went around to the back of the bar, to the kitchen door. Tifa usually made lunch for him on his off-days, and he was always welcome here. Hopefully, he could coax the two younger fighters into another game of strip-poker. Cloud certainly owed him a few threesomes, seeing as how roughly half of Zack's encounters with Aerith had been spent with Cloud on her opposite side.

Just as he came around the corner, he heard a woman sobbing and froze in his tracks. It was Tifa. Why was Tifa crying? The black-haired man dropped to the ground, squatting pressed against the side of the building while he listened to the conversation therein.

"I wish this was just a bad dream, Vincent. That I'll just wake up and Cloud will still be there beside me, holding me and telling me it's okay."

"What happened, Tifa? You haven't told me what prompted you to throw your husband out of the house."

Zack sucked in a surprised breath. Tifa had thrown Cloud out? Why?

"The marriage was a sham, Vincent. He played me for a fool, and not just for the past three years. He's been doing it since we were in AVALANCHE! I wasn't the one he wanted to marry, but he never told me!"

"Who did he want to marry, then?"

A mocking laugh, harshly musical. "Who else? Aerith."

Zack felt his gut clench painfully. _What?_

"He was having an affair with her, Vincent. The entire time we were going steady, he was sneaking off to be with Aerith. He loved her! Every single thing he ever said to me, he also said to her."

"Have you any proof?"

"Love letters. Her hair ribbon. Her materia. A pair of her panties. Nude pictures. He had them in his desk drawer upstairs. Cloud's been writing declarations of love to her for the past three years."

There was the sound of thin paper ripping against cardboard, and then Vincent spoke up. "Did Zack know?"

Tifa blew her nose, still crying. "Yes and no. He told me that he and Cloud had threesomes with Aerith, but I'm pretty sure he didn't know her love had turned away from him. I found out that Cloud was sneaking off with her a lot, sometimes even when Zack was here at the bar."

"Zack told you this?"

"I think he thought Cloud had told me already. But he didn't know about the affair. No one did."

The ex-SOLDIER felt his stomach drop, and his anger rise. Cloud had _sworn_ he would tell Tifa! He had promised!

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Get a divorce, first of all. I still want to have a baby, too."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Tifa? You're very vulnerable right now. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I can trust a few people. Sephiroth said he's there for me if I need a shoulder to cry on, and Zack's just a phone call away. Cloud's not the only one who wanted a baby, and I haven't been sleeping with anybody I don't know. I just want to forget, Vincent. I don't want to remember Cloud or Aerith at all."

That was all Zack could bear. He quietly snuck away from the bar and broke into a run, his strides long and angry, heading for a place he hadn't seen in years.

He wanted answers.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The old church hadn't changed much since last he'd been here. The repairs made to the structure for the wedding were distinguishable only if one knew what to look for; the holes he and Cloud had punched through the roof were no longer visible to the naked eye. To his surprise, ivy was starting to creep along the foundation and up the walls; when had plants started growing outside the church? Other than the new greenery, it hadn't changed much since he'd walked away from it three years ago...

Save for the big black bike parked outside the doors.

Zack's violet eyes narrowed at the sight of Fenrir. What was Cloud doing in Aerith's church?

He got his answer when he went inside. Cloud was sitting on the edge of the flowerbed, his back to the doors. He glanced over his shoulder as Zack pushed the doors open, then turned back to the lilies.

"Hey, Zack."

The ex-SOLDIER took a seat in the nearest pew, not taking his gaze off the blond. "Why'd you do it, Cloud?" he asked. "You swore you'd tell Tifa about the threesomes. And how could you have snuck around with my girlfriend like that? Or cheated on Tifa? I thought you loved her."

Cloud shrugged.

Zack sighed and shook his head. "Never took you for a cowardly rat, Cloud."

"I was scared, okay? We both were. We didn't want to hurt you or Tifa," the younger man quietly explained.

"And lying, sneaking around, and leading us on was your way of sparing us?" Zack scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him. "Real considerate of you, Cloud."

"What was I supposed to say? 'Sorry, Teef, but I'm in love with my best friend's girl'? You both would have lost it and you know it." Cloud reached out to stroke the soft white petals of one lily. "Aerith and I loved each other. When I saw her, I just knew. She was _the one_, and she felt it too. Before I met her, I did love Tifa. I still do, in a way. But it's not the same as before."

Zack swallowed, hearing his own feelings mirrored in those soft-spoken words. "We wouldn't have 'lost it'. We would have been hurt, and angry. But we would have understood. This, though..." He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I'm usally a pretty forgiving guy. But right now what I really want to do is knock your teeth down your damn throat."

Cloud said nothing.

The older man hoisted himself up off the pew and headed for the exit. But just before he got to the door, Cloud's soft voice stopped him.

"I hope she gets pregnant with your baby, Zack. You always cared more about her than I did."

Zack didn't reply. He merely walked away.


End file.
